<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home | Prequel to Unbound | by topknot32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392036">Home | Prequel to Unbound |</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/topknot32/pseuds/topknot32'>topknot32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sons of Anarchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action &amp; Romance, Action/Adventure, Charming - Freeform, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fanfiction, First 9 (Sons of Anarchy), Inspired by Sons of Anarchy, Jax Teller - Freeform, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Redwood Originals, Romance, SAMCRO - Freeform, SOA - Freeform, fan fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/topknot32/pseuds/topknot32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Victoria walked into the tattoo shop that rainy afternoon in Tacoma, WA, she never expected to meet a man who would change the entire course of her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/Happy Lowman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Little Bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>VICTORIA</strong>
</p><p>My hands are clammy as I walk into the small tattoo shop in downtown Tacoma. My best friend Jacquelyn is close behind. Jac had talked me into this and I have no idea why I went along with it. </p><p>Tattoos have never been my thing. I grew up in a conservative home as a kid and even after I moved out on my own I'd never really thought about it. There was nothing I could commit to enough to want it on my body for ever.</p><p>Jac, on the other hand, is covered in tattoos and piercings. We are opposites in every way possible. She's blonde, curvy, and outgoing. My mother is Latina, my father white. I never had a boyfriend until I was twenty, while Jac had dated half the men in Tacoma by then. She's the only person in the world who has been there for me.</p><p>When we were kids she had a thing for my older brother Gabriel, and in our teen years the two of them dated for quite a while until life happened and we discovered for the first time how cruel life can be. </p><p>Gabriel was walking home from school with his friends when he was shot and killed by a member of a gang. During his senior year of high school, my brother had gotten mixed up with a crowd I didn't agree with, but he was naive and thought he was invincible.</p><p>The moment we step into the shop I feel like I'm in a different world. The music is loud and heavy, the smell of cigarettes lingers in the air, and the walls are littered with artwork that pulls my eyes in a thousand different directions.</p><p>Jac steps up to the desk and a man with spiky black hair looks up at her. His expression is uninterested until he sees the hot girl in front of him. He attitude changes and he plasters a flirtatious smile on his face.</p><p>"How can I help you?" He asks in a flirty tone.</p><p>"I'm Jacquelyn, this is Victoria. I made appointments for both of us a few weeks ago." She leans on the counter giving the man a good look at her cleavage in her wife beater tank top. I roll my eyes behind her back as I stand there feeling awkward.</p><p>"Did you request a certain artist?"</p><p>"Tomi for me, she started a touch up on my sleeve a few weeks ago and I'm just back for the finishing touches. Victoria just wants something small, so I trust you can pick someone for her."</p><p>"Sure thing. Tomi just got back from break so I will let her know you're here." The man walks away and my attentions turns to the buzzing sound of a tattoo gun and my nerves start to get the best of me.</p><p>"Maybe this isn't a good idea." I tell my best friend while clutching my hands in front of me.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I just don't know if I want one." She holds me at arms length, her face sincere.</p><p>"You're doing it for Gabe, remember?" I think back to the conversation we had had a month ago when we got drunk on my living room floor while watching sad movies. We'd drank a few bottles of wine and reminisced on the good times when we were kids. When life was easy. </p><p>My long term boyfriend, Cameron, had been out of town on business so Jacquelyn and I got to spend some quality time together which we haven't been able to do in quite some time.</p><p>"You're right." I whisper as I shake my head and remember why I'm doing this. My brother was my best friend and what better way to honor him then with a permanent memory on my body.</p><p>A woman walks out from behind a beaded curtain with the man who had been at the counter and she smiles at Jacquelyn. She's covered in tattoos, just like Jac, and her face is adorned with nose and eyebrow piercings. She's beautiful in an intimidating type of way. Her skin is littered with vivid color, just like my best friend.</p><p>"Want to finish up the sleeve?" Tomi asks Jac.</p><p>"Finally. I was thinking I want to add more color down around here," Jac points to her forearm where she has an intricately patterned elephant that travels up around her elbow. It's a beautiful piece and I wish I was that brave. "I think some more white would really make it pop. Other than that i just want to finish up the outlining. Make the rest of it stand out a little more."</p><p>"Definitely. Have a seat."</p><p>The man turns to me and points to a table across the room.</p><p>"Happy will be out to draw something up for you."</p><p>"Thank you." My voice is quiet as I stand there alone waiting for the tattoo artist. Happy, what kind of name is that? I think to myself.</p><p>A moment later a man walks out of the back through the beaded curtain, his face serious, his exposed skin littered with ink like everyone else here except me. He's definitely not the type of person I'd picture to be named Happy.</p><p>"You for me?" The man asks me as he steps over to what I'm assuming is his work station. I try my best to put on a brave face, channeling my inner Jac, smile and nod. His eyes scan my body and a smirk plays on his lips. "Any tattoos?" He asks.</p><p>"None." The man rubs his hands together in front of him and grins.</p><p>"Virgin skin, I like it." He lets out a laugh and my stomach does a nervous summersault.</p><p>"Go easy on the girl, Hap, she looks terrified." Tomi tells him from across the room. They all seem to be joking and it makes me feel like the odd man out. Like there's some secret I don't know.</p><p>"Hap's got a thing for breaking in first timers." Tomi tells me when she sees me looking confused.</p><p>"Great." I mumble.</p><p>"Don't worry, baby. I'll be gentle." Happy winks at me and I let out a nervous laugh. He sits down on a stool on wheels and pulls out everything he needs to draw up a stencil. "Okay, no more jokes. I can tell you're nervous." His voice is low and raspy to keep everyone else from hearing.</p><p>"A little." I tell him. "This isn't exactly my scene."</p><p>"It's all good. So what do you have in mind?" I sit down on the table as watches me intently. "Something small since it's your first?" He asks.</p><p>"Yeah. I want something in memory of my brother. I'd like it just below my shoulders in the middle of my back." He motions for me to turn around and I face my back to him. He pulls my shirt up without hesitation and I start to feel nervous again, but have to remember he does this every day of his life. He unfastens my bra and I cross my arms across my chest.</p><p>"Loosen up. I've seen a naked body before." He says in all seriousness and his quiet, deep voice is strangely comforting. "Jake!" He calls out to the guy at the front desk.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Get this girl a beer, please."</p><p>"That's not necessary." I tell them.</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'll be okay." I turn back around. "I'm being a baby. I'll get over it." I try to shake off the nerves as Happy stares at me intently.</p><p>"You have good skin." Happy tells me as he runs his hand over the center of my back.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"Okay. Let's talk design, now."</p><p>"My brother use to call me 'pajarita.' It means 'little bird' in Spanish. I think I just want a small bird right there."</p><p>"Any specifics?"</p><p>"Can you draw something first? I'm open to ideas. I'm not that creative."</p><p>"Absolutely." He slips a pair of thick rimmed glasses on as he begins drawing. I turn back to watch him and his face is serious, his eyebrows scrunched as he thinks. I can't help but notice how attractive he is even though he is so far from my type. Cameron, my boyfriend, is a business man. He owns a restaurant here in Tacoma and he's far from a man like Happy.</p><p>A little while later Happy shows me what he's come up with and it almost brings tears to my eyes as I think of Gabriel and how proud he would be of me for stepping outside my comfort zone to do something like this.</p><p>"I love it. It's perfect."</p><p>"Really?" Happy asks and I can tell his surprise is genuine.</p><p>"Yeah. Is that weird?"</p><p>"First timers are usually particular. It usually takes an hour or two just to come up with the design."</p><p>"I like what you did. It's simple, but there's detail. I like it very much."</p><p>"You ready to get it done?" He asks me.</p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>•••</p><p>Two hours later I'm standing in front of the mirror, my shirt held up to look at the work Happy has just finished.</p><p>"What do you think?"</p><p>"I think it's beautiful. I couldn't have asked for better." He grins at me as he squeezes my arm before turning to take his gun apart.</p><p>"You did good. All those nerves for nothin'."</p><p>"You just have the magic touch." I joke.</p><p>"You bet your ass. My hands aren't just good at ink." He throws a wink at me and I roll my eyes.</p><p>Jacquelyn steps back into the shop after having a cigarette with Tomi and she runs over to me with excitement.</p><p>"Let me see!" She exclaims. I lift my shirt to show her and she claps.</p><p>"It's awesome! Gabriel would be proud."</p><p>"If you want to finish this thing today Jac, you better get your ass over here." Tomi tells her.</p><p>"Sure, sure. I'm coming."</p><p>"How much longer?" I ask.</p><p>"Maybe another hour." Tomi tells me as Happy comes over and starts rubbing ointment on my skin.</p><p>"Oh." My stomach begins to growl as I think about the mistake I made when I didn't have lunch due to the stress of today. Happy places a bandage over my new tattoo before pulling my shirt back down.</p><p>"So you against drinking or something?" He asks.</p><p>"What?" I'm confused by his question.</p><p>"You turned down a beer earlier."</p><p>"Oh, no. I'm not. Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Well, your friend is going to be a bit, and I could use a drink and some food. What about you?"</p><p>"I-I, yeah. I could do that." My eyes flicker to Jac and she gives me a thumbs up.</p><p>"There's a bar next door. They've got the best deep fried tacos."</p><p>"You know I'm Latina, right?" I say with a grin. "I have pretty high standards when it comes to tacos."</p><p>"You won't be disappointed. And if you are, then I guess I'll pay for your food." There's a playful glimmer in his eyes.</p><p>"Deal."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. My Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>VICTORIA</strong>
</p><p>A little while later, you would think Happy and I have known each other our whole lives. Though at first I thought he was intimidating, after talking to him about anything and everything, I know he's not as scary as he looks. Maybe it's the few beers I've had or maybe he's just really a nice guy. </p><p>"So what tattoo am I doing next?"</p><p>"Hmm, I don't know if I'm ready for tattoo number two." </p><p>"What about a giant snake eating that pretty little bird?"</p><p>"No way!" I let out a laugh as he stands from his seat while taking a drag off his cigarette and stubbing it out in the ash tray. He pulls up his white tshirt while exhaling a cloud of smoke to show a snake traveling from the center of his chest down to his lower abdomen. My eyes wander from the snake to the happy faces on his side and down to his jeans hanging low, his hip bones looking like they were created by god himself.</p><p>There's an arrogant grin on his face as he watches me looking him over. I bite my bottom lip as I realize I've been caught gawking and blush. There's that playful glimmer again.</p><p>"Sorry." I mumble as I take a sip of my vodka cranberry.</p><p>"Nothing to be ashamed of." He sits back down and leans back in his seat while taking a drink of his beer.</p><p>"Those tacos were the best I've ever had, by the way." I tell him, trying to change the subject. I wish I could get the sight of his bare body out of my mind because it's clouding my thoughts. I have a boyfriend and I shouldn't be having drinks with another man, but its innocent, I tell myself. I'm just waiting on Jacquelyn.</p><p>"Glad to head it." His voice is rough and raw and part of me feels like I could hear that voice speaking to me forever.</p><p>Stop it, Victoria. You have a boyfriend waiting for you at home.</p><p>The voice inside my head tells me.</p><p>My phone starts ringing in my pocket and my heart sinks just a little. I pull it out to see Cameron's name flashing across the screen as well as a picture of him and I. I ignore the call and set my phone down only for it to start ringing almost immediately.</p><p>"Uh oh. Boyfriend?" Happy asks.</p><p>"Mhm." I mumble as I hit the answer button.</p><p>"Hey, babe."</p><p><em>"Where are you?"</em> his tone is low and I can tell he's irritated with me.</p><p>"Waiting on Jacquelyn to finish up with the tattoo artist."</p><p>
  <em>"You've been gone all afternoon. You knew I got off work early today."</em>
</p><p>"I had something I really wanted to do." There's silence on his end.</p><p>
  <em>"You got that tattoo you were telling me about, didn't you?"</em>
</p><p>"Maybe.." I hear him let out a loud sigh.</p><p>
  <em>"Just come over when you're done."</em>
</p><p>"Ok-" I'm cut off by the line going dead. I set my phone back down and look up to see Happy staring at me.</p><p>"Everything okay?" His question is genuine as he leans forward and rests his elbows on the table while lighting another cigarette.</p><p>"Just great." Happy stares for a moment longer.</p><p>"I think we need some shots." He stands from the table to head over to the bar to order, blatantly ignoring my protests in the process. As he's standing at the bar, the door swings open and Toni, Jake, and Jacquelyn all walk in.</p><p>"Heyyy!" Tomi calls out to Happy and I. Jacquelyn comes over and sits in the empty seat beside me while the other two drag a table over to put up against the one Happy and I have been sitting at. Once they're all seated Happy comes over with a tray of beers and shots.</p><p>"Oh, great." I mumble to Jac.</p><p>"Looks like we are getting shit faced." She laughs as she nudges me with her shoulder.</p><p>"I can't, Jac. Cameron has already started calling."</p><p>"Fuck Cam, Tori, seriously. He will be fine without you for a night." I'm quiet for a moment as the rest of them converse. Their laughs and conversations quickly pull me out of my thoughts and I can't stop watching Happy as he seems to be the life of their little crew from the tattoo shop.</p><p>The shots continue to flow and before I know it I'm drunk since I don't normally drink liquor. I've always been a wine girl. Jac has been on the hunt for a boy to play with since she started drinking, and the three from the tattoo shop have been kicking back relaxing while sharing stories about their week.</p><p>I'm waiting in line for the bathroom since the crowd has picked up and I dig my phone out of my pocket to see seven missed calls and thirteen texts from Cameron. I didn't realize it had been hours since I spoke to him on the phone and I start to feel sick.</p><p>If you're not going to be here by ten, don't bother coming at all.</p><p>My heart sinks as I read through the texts. Each one gets nastier and nastier. He calls me names, cusses, and shows his true colors until the one at the end.</p><p>I'm sorry baby. I shouldn't have said any of those things. Please call me. Please baby.</p><p>Manipulation at its finest.</p><p>I'm distracted by the texts when someone bumps into me and I look up to see Happy with concern in his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest.</p><p>"You okay?" He asks me in that low voice.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine."</p><p>"You look like you're in trouble." I hold my phone up and roll my eyes.</p><p>"Boyfriend isn't too happy with me."</p><p>"I can imagine.."</p><p>"I doubt that."</p><p>"I don't. A girl like you out drinking with strangers? I'm sure he's wondering."</p><p>"A girl like me?" I ask.</p><p>"A beautiful woman." A blush creeps up my neck.</p><p>"He doesn't know I'm drinking." A look I can't place flickers across his face and is gone before I can figure it out.</p><p>"He must not be good to you."</p><p>"And why would you assume that? You don't even know him."</p><p>His statement causes my defense mechanism to kick in. It's something I've perfected over the years I've dated Cameron.</p><p>"Because you're here with me and not at home with him." I'm silent for a moment, not sure how to respond to an arrogant statement like that.</p><p>"I'm here with my best friend." He leans in close and my heart starts hammering in my chest as my eyes wander from his eyes to his lips and back.</p><p>"If you were my girl you wouldn't think twice about being with me or strangers." He steps back once more and disappears into the crowd of people as I take a deep breath and wonder what the hell just happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. White Sheets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>VICTORIA</strong>
</p><p>I feel sick as I stand in the doorway to my bedroom, leaning against the frame with a steaming cup of coffee between my hands. My stare is locked on the tattooed man laying on his stomach in my bed, one arm tucked under his head under the pillow, the other draped across the side of the bed I had been laying on until an hour ago. His colorful skin looks out of place up against the white feather-down comforter and sheets.</p><p>I'd barely been able to peel my eyes open as the sun began shining in the window of my bedroom. My eyes were so dry, my mouth the same. Everything had been a blur when I finally got a hold on the situation, a tan arm latched to my waist, and no recollection of how it got there. I turned to my side to face away from the body, my eyes landing on my jeans and shirt from the night before strewn across the floor.</p><p>What did I do?</p><p>The question keeps repeating itself in my head over and over. I couldn't bring myself to wake him as I slid from the bed and did my best to follow my normal morning routine.</p><p>Make coffee. Check my email. Shower. Call Cameron.</p><p>I'd gotten to the showering part, but stopped with my hand on the phone ready to dial my boyfriend's phone number. It took a few minutes to scan through the texts Cameron had sent me the night before and early this morning. There's a few random, barely legible texts from me that I don't remember sending.</p><p>That's how I got here. Standing in the doorway with no idea what to say or do. The silence is interrupted by Happy stirring and turning over on his back, his eyes open. His gaze lands on me and I bite my bottom lip.</p><p>"Hey." I whisper out.</p><p>"Hey." His voice is husky and laced with sleep. It would be a pleasant sound if I weren't in the situation I'm in. Happy sits up and rests his back against the headboard and there's a silent conversation between us.</p><p>"We didn't have sex." Happy is the one to break the silence, as if he knows what I'm thinking, and I let out a nervous laugh as I set my coffee mug on the dresser.</p><p>"Are you sure?" I motion towards his mostly naked frame except for a pair of boxers.</p><p>"Pretty positive." A playful smile forms on his lips as he reaches towards the bedside table to grab a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "You mind?" He asks as I shake my head no and walk to the window to open it. A light breeze blows through the curtains and I can feel myself relax just a little. I didn't cheat on Cameron.</p><p>"Though you did practically beg me." He pulls the cigarette from his lips and leans over the bed to blow the smoke out the window.</p><p>"Excuse me? I did not." I snap as I turn around to face him, my stare hard, eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"Hey, I'm just telling you how it was. You're the one who doesn't remember."</p><p>"I would never." He stands from the bed while taking another drag and steps towards me. His hands land on my hips and I take a step back, my body pressed against the wall.</p><p>"You did. I wouldn't lie to you, but me being the gentleman that I am, I turned you down." His lips find the skin of my neck and I shiver. I press my hands to his bare chest and push him away to create some space. "But you did get everything else you asked for."</p><p>My heart stops as memories start to flash before my eyes. His lips on my skin, seeming to be everywhere all at once, my body bare. My hands clutching his white tshirt and almost ripping it off him as his lips traveled further down until I was a writhing mess underneath him. His warm brown eyes staring up at me from between my legs.</p><p>"Oh, god." I start to feel sick again.</p><p>"Yeah, you said that a lot last night." He teases while throwing a wink my direction as he steps away from me to grab his jeans. I watch as he pulls them up his legs and I run my fingers through my hair to keep from getting distracted by his naked torso.</p><p>"Your boyfriend has some serious work to do."</p><p>"What's that suppose to mean?"</p><p>"Just didn't seem like you get what you need from your old man."</p><p>Anger begins seeping its way through my body. Anger at myself. Anger at the man in front of me for taunting a sensitive subject that he doesn't even understand. Anger at Cameron for not being the person I fell in love with anymore.</p><p>"You can go now." I snap at Happy.</p><p>"Alright, alright." He holds his hands up in defense before leaning down to lace up his boots. I cross my arms over my chest while I wait for him to shove his wallet and phone into his jeans pockets. Once his shoes are on his feet and all his belongings are collected he reaches for his shirt and slips it over his head while walking back over to me. I glance out the window to keep from having to look at him as he presses a kiss to my cheek.</p><p>"Take care of yourself." I nod my head as he turns to walk out of my bedroom door. In that moment I have no intentions on ever speaking to him again. This could be easy. He could leave and I'd never see him again. He doesn't know Cameron or anyone who knows my boyfriend, no chance of Cam ever finding out, but for some reason life is never easy.</p><p>"I read the texts from your boyfriend." Happy says as he stands in the doorway. "You don't deserve to be talked to that way, by anyone. Least of all your old man." I let out a frustrated huff.</p><p>"You looked at my phone? Why?"</p><p>"You asked me to. You asked me to text him and let him know you were home safe and you'd call him in the morning."</p><p>"You seem to remember a hell of a lot more than I do, yet you still came and stayed with a drunk girl you knew wouldn't make smart decisions for herself. A girl you knew had a boyfriend."</p><p>"I came home with you because I was the only one sober enough to make sure you made it here safe. Your best friend wasn't concerned about you, she met a guy. Your boyfriend was talking shit, and you were piss drunk out of your mind."</p><p>"So why didn't you just leave?" The words come out harsher than I'd wanted them to, but I my mind is a mess.</p><p>"You asked me to stay." His words surprise me. That sure doesn't sound like a request I'd make. Happy steps back into the room and leans against the wall while crossing his arms across his chest. "You seemed upset at first, and I offered to leave, but you said you just wanted someone to hold you, so I did."</p><p>I run my hands over my face and through my hair as I walk over and sit on the edge of the bed. Why can't I remember any part of the conversation from last night?</p><p>"And? How did we go from that to what happened?" I motion between the two of us.</p><p>"I'm a guy, Victoria. I only have so much self control."</p><p>"You're saying I threw myself at you?" I'm a little offended by his words. He's making it seem like I initiated everything.</p><p>"I'm saying you kissed me. I was drinking, too. One thing just lead to another. Shit happens."</p><p>"That's easy for you to say. You're obviously not in a committed relationship."</p><p>Happy comes over and grips me at my elbows while pulling me to my feet. I avoid eye contact but he takes my chin in his hands.</p><p>"You deserve better than a man who calls you a cunt and threatens to leave you without a dollar to your name. Remember that." He presses his lips to my forehead and turns for the door. Before he leaves he turns to look at me one more time. "If you ever want to find out what you're missing, you know where to find me."</p><p>I have no words for that so I just stand there as he walks out of the bedroom. I hear the front door shut and I exhale the breath I'd been holding for what feels like forever. My eyes glance down at my phone on the bed that's now vibrating with Cameron's name flashing across the screen. I hit the answer button and then press the phone to my ear.</p><p>
  <em>"You fucked up, Victoria."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reaper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Cam, calm down."</p><p>
  <em>"You went out drinking with that slut you call a best friend, didn't you? You lied to me."</em>
</p><p>"I didn't lie."</p><p><em>"You said you were with her at a tattoo shop, next thing I know my friends are calling me saying they saw pictures of you on social media, drunk, Jacquelyn hanging all over you on the trash side of town. How do you think that makes me look?"</em> Cameron's voice is filled with rage and I don't know if I have the words to talk him off the ledge.</p><p>"I didn't plan on going out, Cameron. It just happened."</p><p><em>"Really, that’s your defense? It just happened?"</em> My end of the line goes silent as I pace the bedroom, my eyes landing on a thick, masculine style ring with the grim reaper molded on the top in silver resting on the bedside table. I sit on the edge of the bed and pick it up and slip it gently onto my middle finger. <em>"Victoria?"</em> I stare down at the ring that's far too big for my slender fingers and wish that I could just hang up the phone.</p><p>"I'm still here."</p><p>
  <em>"What do you expect me to do here?"</em>
</p><p>"I'm sorry I worried you. I'm sorry I wasn't honest even if it was unintentional." I do my best to tell him what he wants to hear. My voice is dull, my response compliancy driven.</p><p>
  <em>"Meet me at the restaurant for lunch. I have to get back to work."</em>
</p><p>Cameron hangs up the phone without saying goodbye and I toss the phone on to the fluffy white comforter. My palm squeezes around the ring as I catch a glimpse of myself in the full length mirror beside the door.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>•••</p>
</div>The fall Tacoma winds whip through my hair as I lock my car on the street and head for The Sound. The restaurant Cameron built from the ground up overlooks a small inlet of water from Puget Sound. It's always had a cozy, home-like vibe for me. It's built from the finest wood with windows all around. One side shows the twinkling lights of the city at night, the other side shows off the view of the water sparkling from the moon.<p>The ceilings are vaulted with long strands of white Christmas lights and miniature Chinese lanterns draped along the exposed beams. I'll never forget how excited Cameron was when the bank approved his loan application for the property. It was everything he ever wanted and for a while our lives were full of hope for the future.</p><p>I cross my arms over my chest, the weather unusually cold, and I give myself mental praise for throwing on an extra layer this morning.</p><p>"Miss Estrada, hello." The woman at the hostess counter greets with a warm smile.</p><p>"Sierra. Nice to see you. Where's Cameron?"</p><p>"In his office. He's been in there most of the morning."</p><p>"Thank you." I step past her and head to Cameron's office that's near the kitchen. I stop with my hand on the doorknob, my other hand reaching into my jean pocket to feel for the ring I've kept with me all afternoon. I retract my hand to knock on the door and Cameron swings it open a moment later.</p><p>"You're early." He turns away from me and steps back into the office. The man in front of me likes to talk a good game like he's tough and can stay mad at me, but I know he can't and I use that to my advantage. Typically he only yells, screams, and insults me over the phone or in text when he's not getting his own way.</p><p>"I finished running errands early so I just thought I'd come here." I stand with my hands twisted together in front of me as Cameron steps to the window and looks out at the water, his hands in his pockets. I step over to him and place a hand on his shoulder, pressing enough force to turn him to look at me. Cameron keeps his head faced away and I let out a sigh.</p><p>"Baby." I whisper out as I take his face in my hands to force him to look at me. His green eyes finally make contact with my own and I force a smile. "Don't be mad at me." My finger brushes across his cheek and over his bottom lip.</p><p>I lean up to press a kiss to his cheek and I can feel his body relax against my own. My arms slip around his waist as I rest my head on his chest. I finally get the reaction I want when his arms slide up my body to wrap around my shoulders. Cameron hugs me to him for a moment, his body softening as the moments tick by. His lips press against the top of my head and I let out a sigh.</p><p>"See? Everything is fine." I mumble out while resting my chin on his chest to look up at his face.</p><p>"You know I don't like it when you drink with her."</p><p>"I know. I'm aware you aren't a fan of my best friend, but how long have we been together now?"</p><p>Cameron rolls his eyes before he answers.</p><p>"Five years."</p><p>"Right. Five years. And in those five years I have been best friends with Jac and I've never done anything to hurt you." A part of me feels guilty. I did do something to hurt him even if it was intentional.</p><p>"I know. I'm sorry. You know I get jealous." He kisses my forehead and releases his hold on me. "Please don't go out drinking without telling me first."</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>"Are you hungry?" He asks.</p><p>"You know I'm always hungry." I tease while stepping towards the door.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>•••</p>
</div>My chest feels lighter as I head towards my car after having lunch with Cameron. He's been appeased, at least for now, and I can go about my day without worrying about being cussed at for every little thing.<p>I've loved Cameron since I was twenty-one years old. I met him at a bar just after my birthday. I wasn't looking for a boyfriend, in fact at the time I didn't think I ever wanted to settle down. I had seen Jac get used and abused by so many different men I vowed to keep myself to myself until I met someone I really wanted to be with forever. I just didn't think that person would come into my life so soon.</p><p>I was smitten from the moment he sat down, flashed me a smile, and offered to buy me a drink. He had been a complete gentleman, and never even tried to kiss me until our third date.</p><p>My hands grip the steering wheel tighter as I drive across town to Jacquelyn's apartment. My head is a little clearer than it was this morning. Cameron had been tamed at least for the time being, and the man who had been in my bed this morning was long gone. I never have to see him again. But then there's this ring. What if it is valuable? What if it had some serious sentimental value and he really wants it back?</p><p>"Jac!" I shout as I pound on her door. I'd been standing outside for ten minutes and she hasn't come to the door. I slip my phone out of my jeans pocket and dial her number.</p><p><em>"Hey, love, what's up?”</em> She answers.</p><p>"Where the hell are you? I've been standing outside your apartment for ten minutes."</p><p>
  <em>"Tomi and I just woke up like an hour ago. We got take out and are sitting at the shop replaying last night since I don't remember much."</em>
</p><p>"I heard you met a guy."</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, woke up on my bedroom floor with my jeans on one leg and a stranger snoring in my bed beside me. Tomi and Jake were passed out in the living room when I finally got up. Made the guy leave and then fell back asleep."</em>
</p><p>"Well, I kind of need to talk to you. It's important."</p><p>
  <em>"Come down to the shop. We can talk here."</em>
</p><p>"I can't do that." I sit down on the steps and rest my elbows on my knees.</p><p>
  <em>"Why, whats up?"</em>
</p><p>"Is the guy who did my tattoo there?" There's silence on her end of the line before I hear a snicker.</p><p><em>"No you did not! You did not get nasty with Happy!"</em> She giggles out.</p><p>"Jac! Is he there?"</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, baby he is. And he's looking extra delicious today."</em>
</p><p>"You are not saying all this right in front of him, are you?" If I could curl up in a hole and die right now, I would.</p><p><em>"Yeah, he actually wants to say hello."</em> She teases.</p><p>"I'm hanging up, now."</p><p><em>"Get your ass down here. We're all waiting."</em> I hang up the phone without giving her anymore of a response and let out a frustrated sigh</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Keep It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>VICTORIA</strong>
</p><p>I keep my mirrored aviators over my eyes as I step out of the car and walk across the street to the tattoo shop. My stomach does a nervous flip as I grip the door handle and walk inside. I scan the people looking for my best friends face and when my gaze lands on Happy I'm reminded of the ring tucked into my pocket that's been like a weight on my shoulders all afternoon.</p><p>"Tori!" I hear Jac call as she steps out of the beaded curtain that leads to the back room. She's wearing a carefree smile as always as she brushes her long blonde tresses behind her ears and comes over, kissing my cheek in greeting.</p><p>"Hey." I greet as I tear my eyes away from Happy who hasn't looked up since I walked in, his stare concentrated on the man on his table, his gun buzzing softly as he tattoos a design across the man's chest.</p><p>"How's the ink looking today?" Jac asks as she pulls my jacket away to get a peek under my shirt. She peels the bandage back just enough to look at it. "It's looking a little red." I look up at her, my brows furrowed. When I see that her face is concerned I panic.</p><p>"What? It looked fine this morning." I snap out as I slip my jacket off and step towards the mirror to look at it myself. The conversation gets Happy's attention and he sets his gun down to come over to me.</p><p>"That's impossible. It was perfect." His tone is almost angry at Jacquelyn as he rushes over, like he can't believe someone might be criticizing a tattoo he did.</p><p>He peels the bandage off my skin to inspect his work. Happy is quiet for a second before looking up and I can see his reflection in the mirror. He glares at my blonde friend as I see her start to giggle. She's been lying to try and lighten the mood. </p><p>"Just wanted to break the awkward tension between you two, damn." Happy steps over to his station to grab a fresh bandage and comes back over. I stand in front of him feeling slightly awkward as he puts clear ointment over the tattoo and then presses the bandage on gently. I slip my jacket back on once he's stepped back but his gaze stays on me.</p><p>"You're such a bitch, Jac." I mumble.</p><p>"Whatever, bitch." She jokes as she pulls a pack of smokes out of her pocket and lights one. I turn my attention back to the man in front of me and try not to get distracted by his exposed skin. He's wearing a white wife beater and jeans and his colored skin draws my gaze.</p><p>"I have something that belongs to you." I tell him as I meet his eyes for the first time.</p><p>"Yeah?" He asks as he crosses his arms across his chest. I dig in my pocket to pull out the ring and hold it out to him. He studies it for a moment before looking back at me. "Keep it."</p><p>"What? Why?" He reaches out to brush his hand across my cheek before stepping away and walking back to his work station. It's like I didn't even say anything. Happy picks up his gun and goes about his business tattooing the man's skin. I look over at Jac and she's hopped up on the counter at the front of the shop flirting with Jake who is leaning against the wall clearly smitten by her.</p><p>"Can we go get some coffee?" I ask Jac, remembering why I'm even here in the first place.</p><p>"Sure." She jumps down and grabs her leather biker jacket off one of the chairs and takes her car keys out of one pocket. "My car or yours?"</p><p>"I'll drive." I say while rolling my eyes. I avoid riding in the car with her since she pays no attention to the road and spends most of her time dancing along to her favorite bands while I spend most of my time pressing on a brake pedal that doesn't exist in the passenger seat and holding on to the door handle for dear life.</p><p>"Bye." I call out to Tomi and Jake as I exit, but I catch Happy's lingering gaze on the way out even though he's silent.</p><p>"What's up with him?" I ask as I unlock my car and hop in.</p><p>"He's been in a funk since I got here. What happened with you guys?" I put the car in drive and head down the quiet street towards one of our favorite cafes. "The last thing I remember is you sitting on his lap at the bar and I was talking to some guy, Ryan, I think was his name. The guy I woke up to in my bed." I let out a groan as she continues to fill me in on details I still don't remember.</p><p>"I don't remember any of it, Jac. I feel like such a piece of trash."</p><p>"Did you guys have sex?" She wiggles her eyebrows at me with a grin on her face. I reach over and slap her arm as a smile spreads on my own.</p><p>"No. Drunk or not, I wouldn't do that to Cameron."</p><p>"But you guys did do something, right? That's the only explanation for his shit mood today."</p><p>"Yeah, from what he told me, and the little I can remember."</p><p>"Was it awesome? He seems like the type that would be great in bed."</p><p>"Have you completely forgotten that I'm in a committed relationship?" I glance at her out of the corner of my eye, my tone turning serious.</p><p>"No, I haven't forgotten that you're in a relationship with a guy who hates me and expects you to be his emotional support with nothing in return." I'm quiet for a moment as I take in what she just said.</p><p>"That was low, Jac. Even for you."</p><p>The rest of the drive is silent until we pull in to the parking lot and we walk into the cafe without speaking a word. I order my usual and send Cameron a quick text while waiting for Jacquelyn to order hers and once we sit down she breaks the tension.</p><p>"Look, I'm sorry. I know I'm not suppose to judge your relationship and I'm suppose to be there no matter what but come on, Tor. When has he ever put in even half the effort you have?"</p><p>"He's not that type of guy, Jac. You know that."</p><p>"What? The type of guy who's there for you?"</p><p>"He's there." I defend Cameron even though there's no reason to.</p><p>"Where was he when your mom died, huh? Or what about every year on Gabriel's anniversary?" She reaches out and takes my hand as I turn to look out the window out at the street. "I think sometimes you forget how much I see."</p><p>I know she's not trying to hurt me, but her words cut deep. Cameron has always been distant emotionally unless it's for himself. He only opens up when he wants to and most of the time when I need someone, it's Jac who's there for me, not him.</p><p>"I'm not saying you need to jump in bed with the first guy that shows interest, but I don't think you should shut them all down either. Hap might not be the man for you, but I don't think Cameron is either." She gives my hand a squeeze and I meet her blue eyed gaze with sadness in my own brown orbs. "He likes you, Tor. I've known him for quite some time and I've never seen him invite someone out for drinks just because. He sticks to himself and doesn't go out much, but you got him out and you both had fun. Admit it."</p><p>"Other than the hangover and not remembering anything, I had fun."</p><p>"See? When was the last time Cameron took you out and just let loose?" I let out a sarcastic laugh as I think of my boyfriend.</p><p>"Cameron doesn't know how to have fun."</p><p>"I'm aware." She let's go of my hand and takes a sip of her green tea lemonade. "Think about it. Hang out with all of us again and then tell me if you're still not missing out on anything." A sigh escapes my lips as I cup my steaming coffee in my hands.</p><p>Visions of the night before creep into the front of my mind. Happy's smiling face as Tomi tells a joke. My back pressed against his front as I sat on his lap, his arms locked around my waist in a possessive manor as we all talked and laughed.</p><p>"Okay." I mumble out.</p><p>"Okay as in...?"</p><p>"As in I'll go out with you guys again." She claps her hands excitedly and a few people turn to give her annoyed glances but she pays them no mind.</p><p>"Tomorrow night, then. This is going to be so much fun." She squeals.</p><p>"Whatever you say."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. PDA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>VICTORIA</strong>
</p><p>I run a finger over my freshly painted red lips to blot the excess and look myself over in the mirror. My hands brush over my tight fitting black dress to smooth out the wrinkles from leaning over the counter and give myself a once over in the mirror before turning to head back into the bedroom. </p><p>The soles of my feet are already starting to feel the pain from my prized Christian Louboutin's Cameron bought me for my twenty-fifth birthday. The pair of red bottoms rarely make it out of my closet, but tonight felt as good as any. I hurry to the front door while trying not to break an ankle when I hear the doorbell ring signaling Jacquelyn's arrival.</p><p>When I swing the door open she stands in front of me wearing a skin tight two piece black strapless dress that shows a strip of her stomach where the top and bottom come together. Her chest is squeezed in so tight it shows every curve of her body.</p><p>"Wow." I mumble out as I take in her appearance. "You look hot." I giggle out.</p><p>"As do you baby, if Hap can't keep his hands off you I won't blame him one bit." I roll my eyes at her as she steps into the living room and heads towards the kitchen where I keep a bottle of liquor on hand for times like this.</p><p>"Cameron know you're going out?" She asks as she digs around in the cabinets for shot glasses.</p><p>"He thinks we are getting dinner and seeing a movie." She grins at me as she pours liquor into the two glasses.</p><p>"Where did this dangerous Victoria come from?" She hands me a shot glass and holds hers up to cheers. "To new friends. To the fun Victoria."</p><p>I shoot back the Jack Daniels with a slight grimace as the liquid burns it's way down my throat.</p><p>"Okay let's go. I told them we would be there a half hour ago." She grabs my hand and pulls me out the door before I even have a chance to protest.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•••</p>
</div>I'm leaning against the bar talking to Jac, Tomi, and Jake when Happy walks in, only this time he looks much different than the guy from the tattoo shop. <p>Happy is wearing his usual jeans and white tshirt but what's new is the black leather vest, clear motorcycle glasses tucked into the neck of his shirt, and two men wearing similar vests with patches. I scan him up and down as his eyes survey the bar for familiar faces. Happy's stare is blank until he finds us in the crowd and when his eyes land on me he gives me the briefest smile. Together, the three of them radiate a dangerous vibe. Dangerous and mysterious. I'd be lying if I said it didn't peak my interest.</p><p>The three men head over and when Jac sees them she nudges my shoulder.</p><p>"The blonde one is yummy. I might have to have some of that." She whispers in my ear before taking a sip of her Jack and Coke, a playful smile on her lips.</p><p>Happy takes a seat on the barstool beside me furthest from everyone else and orders a drink. before paying any attention to his friends. The other two come over and strike up conversation with Tomi and Jake.</p><p>"I'm Kozik, this is Quinn, and you are?" The blonde one asks as he holds a hand out.</p><p>"Victoria." He takes my hand delicately in his own and gives it a small shake.</p><p>"And who might you be?" Kozik asks turning his attention to Jac.</p><p>"Jacquelyn, but everyone calls me Jac." She bats her eyelashes and he's putty in her hands, just like every other red blooded man.</p><p>"Well Jac, you have pretty awesome ink."</p><p>"Thanks. Tomi here did most of it, so it's her you should be complimenting." Tomi rolls her eyes and goes back to talking with Jake.</p><p>"Hey." I mumble out to Happy and he glances over at me.</p><p>"Hey." His voice is low and raspy and seeing him in a leather biker vest strikes a fire in my lower abdomen.</p><p>"I didn't know you were into motorcycles."</p><p>"I guess it never came up." He takes a shot of liquor and then stands from the barstool to walk away.</p><p>"Wait." I reach out and touch his arm and I can't deny the spark that flashes through my body.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"You didn't have to come if seeing me bothered you." I brush my hair behind my ears and look down at my feet. The expensive shoes seem like a bad idea now that I see he doesn't want anything to do with me. What was the point in trying to impress?</p><p>Happy steps close and his eyes look me up and down.</p><p>"Not wanting to be here has nothing to do with it. You look so good and I'm trying to keep myself in check."</p><p>"Why?" I raise an eyebrow. "You didn't before." He lets out a sigh and looks away from me.</p><p>"You're not like any woman I've met before. Just have a good time, Victoria. You shouldn't get mixed up with a guy like me."</p><p>"And what if it's too late?" My confidence grows as I watch him unable to keep his eyes off of me and I'm tempted to reach out and touch him again just to feel that spark when his skin touches mine. He doesn't respond for a moment while his brown orbs bore into mine.</p><p>"Don't start something you won't be able to finish."</p><p>The alcohol is making me brave. The sound of his voice is driving me crazy and I hate myself for not remembering the way his lips felt on mine.</p><p>"What if we just pretend? Just this once." I step a little closer so we are only standing a few inches apart.</p><p>"What are we pretending?" His breath is hot against my cheek as I reach to brush my hand against his. I slip my pointer finger around his in a loose hand hold.</p><p>"You told me if I was your girl I'd never choose a stranger over you," my words are quick and quiet, I don't want him to second guess this. I look up into his face and I can see I'm winning him over. His eyes flicker from my lips and then down to my cleavage before moving back up to my own eyes. "Show me what that feels like." I pull his hand with my own to rest on my hip as he ponders my statement.</p><p>All at once it's like he remembers how to move his body and his hand latches onto the small of my back while the other one reaches to grab my ass. Happy presses me flat against his front and there's a malicious grin pulling at the corners of his lips.</p><p>"You're playing with fire, girl." He whispers it in my ear and the stubble on his face brushes against my cheek, causing another shiver down my spine. It's like we are the only people in the bar and neither of us have any thought of anyone else.</p><p>Instead of answering him I brush my lips against his cheek and over to the corner of his mouth. I want to play with fire. I want to feel wanted. Happy hesitates, his hands still holding a firm grip on my back as the other reaches to grip my hair at the base of my neck. His lips ghost across mine, close enough for me to feel his skin, but not close enough to get what I need from him. I lean forward to close the gap but he pulls away faster than I can move and grins.</p><p>A pout forms on my lips at the loss of contact and he steps back to me, his skin feeling like magic against my own as he takes my face in his hands and kisses me. It's rough, his lips forceful and his hands almost hurt as he grips me by the back of the neck once more. My hands latch onto his leather vest to keep him against me, craving more.</p><p>The kiss is nothing like any I've ever had. Cameron is gentle where Happy is demanding. Cameron's hands aren't calloused and firm on my skin. Cameron asks, whereas Happy takes what he wants.</p><p>Happy's hands move from my neck to my hips where his grip is almost bruising, but I don't want him to stop as he continues to kiss me. When he pulls away, my lips feel swollen and I'm struggling to catch my breath. There's a hunger in his eyes that I can't describe. I watch his movements as he releases his hold on me. I take a step back, almost feeling dizzy from the intense kiss. My mind is swarming with dangerous thoughts of him.</p><p>"Tor!" I hear someone call and I turn to see Jacquelyn looking at me with a grin. Her eyes are glazed and I know she's a little more buzzed. Now that Happy doesn't have his hands on me I can think straight and realize I'm starting to feel that way, myself.</p><p>"Yeah?" I ask as I turn to face her and when my back is to Happy he slips an arm around my waist and pulls me flush against his front. My hands find their way to his forearm as I slide my fingers along his skin before resting one hand on his tattooed arm. Happy turns to the bartender and I hear him order a round of shots as I rest my head back against his shoulder, a smile once again forming on my lips.</p><p>"Are you having a good time?" Jac asks while winking at me.</p><p>"Stop." I tease.</p><p>"You guys look cute." She mouths so Happy doesn't hear her, his attention still on the bartender, his grip still like a vice around my waist.</p><p>When Cameron and I go out, which is rare, PDA is so far from his thing. He likes to stick to hand holding, pecks on the lips, nothing like the intense lip lock Happy and I just shared. </p><p>Through the haze of my buzz and the intense distraction that is the man behind me, guilt tugs at the back of my mind. I have a boyfriend. A long term boyfriend, but I have been neglected for so long that this man feels like freedom. It's like the time I spend with these people is another world. I can be a different person, the person I want to be.</p><p>I'm brought back to reality by lips at the base of my neck where it meets my shoulder. Goosebumps rise on my skin as he ghosts his lips across my cheek.</p><p>"Let's take a shot." He mumbles in my ear as he releases me from his grip.</p><p>"You're going to get me drunk and I'm going to make bad decisions." I say with a laugh as everyone comes over to get their shot glass full of amber liquid. He nudges me with his shoulder as a smile forms on his lips.</p><p>"That's what I'm here for." He kisses my cheek and raises his glass as everyone stops their conversations to raise their glasses. My gaze hesitates on him as I take in what he just said, but snap myself out of it as I turn my attention to my friends and raise my own glass.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hold On Tight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>VICTORIA</strong>
</p><p>The drinks are what seems like never ending, but no one complains. Jac has gotten cozy with Kozik and they've been flirting all night. It's hard for men to resist her outgoing personality so I'm not surprised he's been following her around like a puppy. </p><p>Happy has been quiet beside me, his hand resting on some part of me since he got here whether he be holding my hand or resting his on my thigh. It's been nice feeling like I belong for once. Cameron distanced me from most of the people in my life after we had been together for a while and I forgot how good it felt to be part of a circle of friends.</p><p>"What are you thinking about?" Happy whispers in my ear.</p><p>"Nothing really, why?"</p><p>"You look like you're deep in thought."</p><p>"Just thinking about life." I give him a small smile and he returns it.</p><p>"You look beautiful." He mumbles while leaning forward and pressing a kiss to my forehead. "If I didn't tell you that already."</p><p>"I don't mind hearing it more than once." I tease.</p><p>My attention is pulled away from Happy as my phone begins ringing on the table. I'd payed no mind to it all night and when I look down I see I have missed texts from Cameron. Great. I squeeze my eyes shut wishing I could ignore it. I know this perfect night is about to be ruined.</p><p>I feel Happy squeeze my thigh as he leans forward and looks at my phone. I hear him sigh and my heart sinks.</p><p>"Ignore it." He mumbles to me while reaching to take my phone. I stop him by placing my hand on top of his and look up at his face.</p><p>"I can't." I whisper out.</p><p>"You can. You're having a good time and he doesn't have to talk to you every minute."</p><p>"You don't understand how he is."</p><p>"What's he going to do to you? He doesn't know where you are." Happy doesn't release his grip on my phone.</p><p>"Can I just look at what he said?" My tone is pleading. I don't want to ruin this but I need to know what I'm going to have to deal with in the morning.</p><p>"Fine." He let's go and stands from the table.</p><p>"Wait, don't be mad." I reach out to grab his arm but he slips out of my grasp.</p><p>"I'm going to go have a smoke. Deal with your boyfriend." He steps to the door, his friend Quinn standing and following him without hesitation.</p><p>My heart sinks even further as I lift my phone and start scrolling through the texts.</p><p>Late movie. I didn't know they showed movies after midnight.</p><p>Its been an hour. I'm worried. Call me.</p><p>Victoria I'm not kidding. Call me back.</p><p>Fine. You want to act like a child? I'm calling and canceling your credit cards. Have fun with no money.</p><p>I'm fucking done, Victoria. If you can't even tell me you're home safe then I'm fucking done. I'm sick of your games.</p><p>I brush my hair away from my face and set the phone back down on the table. I've had too much alcohol to respond to him. I know I'll say something stupid that I'll regret later. I dig in my purse for my wallet so I can check to see if he really cancelled my cards. He's threatened me with money before, but never actually went through with it. It can't hurt to check.</p><p>By the time I log on and see that everything is fine, Happy is walking back over, his expression impossible to read. He takes his seat beside me once more but he's different. Before, he always had at least one hand on me but now he's sitting back in his chair with his drink held between his palms. I reach my hand out to take one of his in my own and he's reluctant but allows it.</p><p>"Don't be mad." I mumble as I lean forward and press a kiss to his cheek.</p><p>"Not mad. I knew you had a man before we even started this." His tone is nonchalant, like he couldn't care less.</p><p>"So why are you distant?"</p><p>Happy sets his glass down on the table and leans forward so his face is only a few inches from mine.</p><p>"Because you don't even realize how controlled you are."</p><p>That stops me. I release his hand and brush my fingers through my hair. The buzz from the alcohol doesn't feel as freeing as it had before and I have to stand from my chair.</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"Home." I whisper before grabbing my purse and phone.</p><p>"Tori, where you going?" Jac calls out when she sees me getting ready to leave.</p><p>"I'm going to get a cab. I'm tired." I tell her as I walk around to her side of the table. She stands to give me a hug and the look on her face tells me she knows something's wrong.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Cam is calling. Threatening to shut off my accounts. You know how it goes." I lie. I don't want her to know the reason I'm leaving is because I'm actually starting to feel something for Happy. It was a game at first, but hearing his kind words and the way he tries to show he cares has touched a part of my heart. I look over my shoulder as I turn to the door to see the tattooed man staring at me through the smokey haze in the bar.</p><p>The air is crisp and sobers me a little as I reach into my purse for my phone to send Cameron a quick text letting know I'm headed home. Within minutes he's blowing my inbox up again, but I ignore the messages and shove my phone back into my purse. </p><p>Goosebumps raise on my skin as I wrap my arms around my upper body and search for a cab. My ankles ache and all I want is to be at home wrapped in a satin robe on my couch with ice cream. I teeter in the black pumps and grab on to a light pole to steady myself. Apparently the shots we had been taking hadn't kicked in until I'd stood up moments ago.</p><p>"Hey, wait." I hear someone mumble out behind me as I raise one arm to flag down the first cab I've seen since coming outside. I whip around a little too fast and stumble enough to twist one of my ankles.</p><p>"Goddamn shoes." I cry out in frustration as I rip them off of my feet before dropping them on the sidewalk and stare down at the quickly swelling ankle.</p><p>"Hey." The voice soothes the anger as his hands grip my shoulders to keep me from falling over once more. The cab driver I had flagged down honks the horn and rolls down the window in irritation.</p><p>"You comin' or what?" The driver shouts. Happy waves a hand at him.</p><p>"I got her." He calls out in a husky voice as he slips an arm around my waist.</p><p>The driver speeds off and leaves us alone on the relatively quiet street. I can hear the music playing from inside the bar we were just in, but other than that there's no noise.</p><p>"My shoes!" I shout as Happy drags me over to a bench.</p><p>"I'll get them." He jogs back over to the spot I'd left them and drops them into my lap. Happy drops to a kneel in front of my and takes my swollen ankle in his hands. A wince escapes my lips when he squeezes the joint and rotates my foot in a circle. "It's not broken." He mumbles before releasing me and standing.</p><p>"Why'd you follow me?" My eyes are hooded, sleepiness kicking. He's silent as he stares at me before reaching up and brushing his thumb across my bright red painted lips. My eyes close when he sits up enough to ghost his own lips across mine.</p><p>"Come on. Let's get you home." He helps me over to a row of motorcycles, ignoring my question and refusing to look at me.</p><p>"I'm in a dress." I deadpan, realizing he wants me to get on a bike in a skin tight dress.</p><p>"And?" He comes back over to me and takes my Christian Louboutin's out of my hand and places them in a storage compartment on the side.</p><p>Happy pulls out a leather jacket where he had just placed my shoes and tosses it to me.</p><p>"It's going to be cold on the road, put that on and zip it up." I do as he says, the sleeves too long and I could fit another person inside it with me, but it's warm and smells like cologne and leather mixed with cigarette smoke. The scent fills my nostrils and is strangely comforting.</p><p>I step up to the bike and try to put my leg over but can't because of the restrictive material around my knees. An annoyed huff escapes my lips and Happy let's out a chuckle before grabbing me by the wrist. He pulls me over to him and runs his hands down my waist to the bottom hem of my dress.</p><p>The rough callouses on his hands tickle the sensitive skin of my inner thigh and a shiver ripples through my body, causing him to grin. His movements are slow and teasing as he slides the material up my legs to rest at just under my ass, which is way more revealing than I'm comfortable with.</p><p>"Now try."</p><p>I feel self conscious as my legs are on full show, but after he takes his spot on the bike I hop on with no trouble. Once I'm on behind him I pull at my dress to try to cover some of legs. The man in front of me let's out a chuckle while reaching back and gripping my upper thigh.</p><p>"Hold on tight." His voice is husky as he kicks up the kickstand and slips on a pair of clear riding glasses.</p><p>The roar of the bike fills the quiet street and I wrap my arms around his waist. Just like that all problems with Cameron are forgotten.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I’m Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>VICTORIA</strong>
</p><p>The ride takes a half hour give or take and by the time we pull up to my apartment my eyes are burning from the wind and need for sleep. My arms rest in a loose embrace around Happy's waist and once he stops and shuts the motorcycle off, he takes my hands in his and crosses my arms across his chest which pulls me harder against his back. He leans back a little and I rest my chin on his shoulder.</p><p>"Time for someone to get some sleep." His words are low as he turns and presses a kiss to my cheek. "I'll walk you up." He let's go of my hands and helps me off the motorcycle. The pavement is cool on my bare feet and the throb in my ankle has relented for now. Happy digs my shoes out of the side compartment and takes my hand to lead me up the steps and into the lobby of the apartment building.</p><p>When the elevator doors swing open my heart stops in my chest as I rip my hand out of Happy's. Cameron stares at me, disbelief written all over his face and I feel sick.</p><p>"Are you serious?" Cameron's words spill out and the alcohol i had consumed earlier turns in the pit of my stomach. "What the fuck are you wearing?" He looks me up and down and I look down realizing my dress is still pulled up around my thighs, barely covering anything, the leather jacket still zipped around my upper body.</p><p>"Cam-" he cuts me off by raising his hand and turning his attention to the man beside me. Happy's expression is stoic with a bit of smug in the way he eyes my boyfriend up and down.</p><p>"Who the fuck are you?" Cam takes a step closer to Happy but the tattooed man does not give up any ground.</p><p>"I was just making sure your girl here made it home safe."</p><p>My eyes flicker from Cameron to Happy and back again. Cameron isn't the type to start a fight, but the look in his eyes tells me that anything is possible in this moment.</p><p>"Cameron, don't." I take a step closer to him and take his hand. He tries to pull away as the two men continue their stare down, but I hold on and step between them. I take Cameron's face in my hands and force him to look at me. "Let's go upstairs and talk." I whisper out, just wanting to get the two of them away from each other.</p><p>I turn back to Happy, flashing him an apologetic smile. Mischief flashes in his eyes and I can tell part of him is enjoying this.</p><p>"Thank you for the ride home." I unzip his jacket and slip my arms out of it before handing it over. He nods his head and turns to walk off, but stops.</p><p>"You should learn how to talk to your woman, bro. Just some friendly advice."</p><p>"What did you just say to me?" Cameron tries to storm over to him but I grab him by the upper arm. He shoves me off which causes me to stumble on my sore ankle and fall to the ground. Happy freezes, his eyes on me struggling to get to my feet, and if I'd been looking I would have seen a sinister smile pull at his lips as he lunged at Cameron. Happy lands a direct punch to Cameron's face which causes the brunette to stumble back.</p><p>"You just gave me a reason to beat you unconscious." Happy seethes with a grin. I clamber to my feet and do my best to drag Cameron backwards as he holds a hand to his jaw. My boyfriend breaks away and lands his own punch to Happy's face and before I know it they are wrestling on the lobby's hardwood floor.</p><p>"Please stop. Both of you!" I cry out when I see blood trailing down Cameron's face from his nose and Happy take out a hunting knife that hangs from a leather sheath on his belt. </p><p>Happy's eyes break free of Cameron to see me with tears running down my face, my mascara smeared on my cheeks. It's like a switch flips inside him and he loses interest in beating Cameron within an inch of his life. The tattooed man puts the knife away and backs off before picking up the leather jacket he had dropped and storms out the lobby doors without another word. I hear the sound of his bike start up and within seconds I can hear him blasting down the deserted Tacoma road.</p><p>I drop to my knees beside Cameron and take his face in my hands once more. One of his eyes is swollen shut and bleeding, his jaw is covered in cuts and his nose is most likely broken. He glares at me and scoots away before sitting up.</p><p>"This is your fault." His voice is laced with venom.</p><p>"I didn't ask you to fight him."</p><p>"It's two in the morning and you're stumbling home drunk with some biker piece of shit!" He shouts as he stands from the floor and digs his keys out of his pocket.</p><p>"You're not driving home now." I tell him as I try to take his keys from him. "Let me help you. Come on, come upstairs."</p><p>"There's nothing I want less than to go up with you and listen to your bullshit apologies. I can take care of myself." He rips the keys from my hands and heads for the door.</p><p>"But, wait." Angry butterflies attack my stomach as I realize the severity of this situation. I begin to sober while watching my boyfriend of five years walk away from me. "We will talk tomorrow right?" I plead. I must look pathetic standing here begging him to stay.</p><p>Cameron ignores me and storms out the doors much like Happy did, without a word of reassurance that everything will be okay tomorrow.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•••</p>
</div>My eyes are dry as I pry them open and squint against the sunlight pouring in. I'd forgotten to shut my curtains last night and I'm regretting that now. I stretch my arms over my head and settle back into the memory foam mattress. <p>All of the memories of last night flash before my eyes in slow motion and I cringe. I have some serious damage control to do today, but all I really want is to lay right here in my cozy blankets and forget it all happened.</p><p>I'm brought out of my temporary safe haven by the sound of knocking on the door. I let out a frustrated sigh before standing from my bed and wrapping a thigh length pale pink robe around my body. There's another knock and I roll my eyes to myself at their lack of consideration.</p><p>"I'm coming." I call out before unlocking and swinging the door open. I had expected Cameron. I did not expect to see Happy with a coffee in his hands with my name written in feminine script. "Happy, hey." My voice comes out a little unsure. I hadn't expected him to want anything to do with me after last night.</p><p>"You seem surprised." He raises an eyebrow and takes a step into the apartment while handing me the warm cup on his way by.</p><p>"Thanks, I- um, just assumed that was too much drama for you. I would understand why if you felt that way." A chuckle escapes his lips. He leans against the kitchen island and stares at me with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "What?"</p><p>"Beating people up is my day job." He grins before taking my wrist and dragging me over to him. "Plus, I thought I was showing you what it was like to be my girl last night." I press one palm to his chest as his arms wind around my waist to rest on my ass. "And that's not how the night ends for my girl, ever." His voice is low and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as his hands wander lower to the bare skin of my thighs under the robe. His lips ghost across my jawline and lower down my neck to my chest before I snap out of the daze.</p><p>"Happy, wait." I whisper out as one of his hands takes the sash to my robe and tugs until the material falls open, revealing a sheer white tank top that reaches a few inches above my belly button and a pair of black boy shorts. His eyes turn dark as he slides his hands around the skin of my waist and up over the thin tank that leaves nothing to the imagination. I'm intrigued by his face as his hand grazes my breast and his thumb brushes over my hard nipple through the fabric.</p><p>Heat builds in the pit of my stomach and I can feel myself blushing as his eyes flicker to mine almost as if he's asking for permission. I drop my arms down to my sides which causes the robe to puddle at my feet. I kick the satin material away from me before looking back up.</p><p>Thoughts of Cameron are no where like they should be. All I can concentrate on is this man in front of me and the need between my legs as he stares at me with so much intensity. Happy's hands take the straps of my tank top simultaneously and slide them down my arms to expose both of my breasts to him. There's hunger in his eyes as I shake off the nerves and slide my hands up under his plain white tee. He's not wearing the leather vest from last night, so once his shirt is off his bare tattooed body is on full display.</p><p>His movements are slow as he takes me by the throat to kiss me hard. His hands wander down my body to the short-like panties I'm wearing. He squeezes hard enough to get a reaction out of me and when I pull away to gasp his lips connect with my throat. Fingers lace through my hair while the other slips into the waist band of the black panties. The hand in my hair yanks at the roots causing me to tip my head neck while his mouth moves lower. He takes one nipple his mouth and sucks hard. A moan escapes my lips and I can feel him smile as I reach up and run my hands up his back.</p><p>The moment is interrupted by my cell phone ringing and I want so badly to ignore it. I pull away from him, out of breath and craving more. There's a grin on his face as he looks me up and down while I pull the straps back up on my tank top and slip my arms back into the previously discarded robe. I run into my room to grab my cell and see Cameron's name flashing across the screen.</p><p>"Great." I whisper out as I hit accept and press the phone to my ear. As soon as I say hello I'm taken by surprise by Happy pressing his front to my back and slipping his hands back inside the robe but this time his fingers dip into the front of my panties which causes me to bite my lip.</p><p>
  <em>"Were you going to call me? Or just wait for me to blow up."</em>
</p><p>"Cameron, I did want to talk." Happy's lips connect with my neck as his fingers slip dangerously low and I have to close my eyes tight to keep from giving myself away. The robe is pulled from my shoulders once more as he presses his hand against my abdomen to push me back against him where I can feel how hard he is through his pants.</p><p><em>"So what?"</em> His voice is full of irritation.</p><p>"Should we talk in person?" I whisper out, my voice more breathy than I wanted as Happy's fingers spread my folds and brush against my clit. He bites down on the spot where my neck and shoulder meet and I almost drop the phone. His first two fingers start rubbing circles on my sensitive nub while his other hand takes one of my breasts and pinches my nipple. It's all I can do to keep from crying out.</p><p><em>"I'll come over. I can be there in twenty minutes."</em> My heart stops as I consider that option and my current situation.</p><p>"No!" I respond with a little too much intensity. "No, I'll come to you. I owe you." A quick save. My mouth falls open and my eyes clench closed when Happy slips one finger inside me while his thumb continues to work magic over my clit. I grind my ass into Happy and I hear him let out a low moan as he removes his hand from my panties and grabs me by the hips to spin me around to face him.</p><p>
  <em>"What's going on with you? You don't sound at all like you're sorry."</em>
</p><p>"Hang up the phone." Happy demands in a whisper, his expression dark. Butterflies attack my stomach as he pulls the tank top off my body.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I really am, Cam. I'm about to shower. Can I call you back? I'll take you to lunch." The words come out rushed as I just want to be off the phone and focused on what's happening. My eyes stay locked on Happy's face as he drops to his knees and slips his fingers into the waist of my panties and begins sliding them down my legs. His lips connect with my abdomen and I run my free hand over his head and down his neck where I keep my balance on his shoulder as he lifts my feet one at a time to free me of the panties.</p><p><em>"Whatever. Be here by eleven. Don't be late."</em> I slam the phone down without saying goodbye and Happy looks up at me from his knees and grins.</p><p>"Took you long enough."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>VICTORIA</strong>
</p><p>“You've been going out a lot. More than usual." Cameron's eyes bore into me as I use a fork to shift the lettuce from the salad I had ordered around my plate. Lunch had seemed like a good idea when I was trying to get off the phone with him hours ago, but now I feel too nervous to eat.</p><p>"I know and I'm sorry I didn't invite you last night. I just know how you feel about Jac. I didn't want to put either of you in an awkward situation."</p><p>"That gives you the excuse to get drunk with trash? That makes it okay to come home with another man?" His words are laced with venom.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Cam. How many different ways can I say it? I made a mistake." I toss my fork down and rest my elbows on the table. I look up at him and his expression tells me he's not buying it. "So what, then?"</p><p>"Maybe we should end this." My heart sinks into my stomach. Even though we have had our issues over the years, he's the only stable piece in my life. The thought of all of this being over is too much for me to think about. "You're staying out all night, partying with Jac and her friends. Clearly I'm not who you want to spend your time with. Who was that guy anyway?"</p><p>"Nobody. Jac couldn't bring me home so he offered." I lie as visions of Happy on his knees grinning up at me while his hands caress every inch of my body flash before my eyes.</p><p>"He didn't seem like nobody." When I don't answer, Cam nods to himself and and let's out a loud sigh. "I guess I'm right about the needing space thing."</p><p>I stare at him for a moment, feeling the tears building behind my eyes as his face gives no clue to how he's feeling.</p><p>"That's it? You just want to break up?"</p><p>"Victoria, you know I love you. But I think we both know neither of us have been happy for quite some time." He reaches across the table to take my hands in his and for the first time today there's warmth in his brown orbs. "I would do anything for you, but you have distanced yourself emotionally and I don't know how to fix that."</p><p>A sigh leaves my lips as I squeeze his hands tight in my own.</p><p>"Can we just think about this?" I whisper out. Cameron is silent for a moment before nodding and lifting my hands to his lips. The anger towards me has slipped away from him for now as he kisses the skin on the top of my hands.</p><p>"We can give it a few days. Maybe take some time for ourselves." I don't know what else to say to him. My heart hurts but at the same time my mind is telling me to take this opportunity and run. I feel so torn and I just want to scream. I have to get out of here.</p><p>"I have to go." My voice is weak as I pull my hands away from him and stand from the table. The same table we sat at when he told me he loved me for the first time. This table at The Sound has witnessed some of the most important conversations and celebrations we have seen as a couple in five years. It's always been our spot.</p><p>"Tor-" I cut him off by raising a hand as tears slip from the corners of my eyes.</p><p>"I need to go, Cam." My bottom lip trembles as I grab my jacket and slip my arms into it. He goes to stand but I take my purse and if I'd been moving any faster I'd be running as I exit the restaurant.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•••</p>
</div>My apartment is quiet when I get home and I raise an eyebrow as I look around. I'd left Happy here earlier when he had fallen asleep after I'd told him we couldn't sleep together. I had expected him to storm out, call me a tease, anything but what he'd actually done. He had laughed, called me a chicken shit, and took a cold shower before falling asleep in my bed.<p>I had laid with him for a little while but going back to sleep was impossible so instead I'd looked over his naked torso, inspected every tattoo that covered his skin. </p><p>They are mesmerizing. The snake is my favorite, the way it winds up and around his torso, but there's so many I couldn't understand. Filthy Few, the smiley faces, the quote about killing for his family across his collar bone. The quote wraps around his neck like a necklace and I'd traced the word 'kill' soft enough to not wake him.</p><p>He is such a mystery to me. He doesn't talk much, and when he does it's never too personal. Happy knows all about Cameron and me, but I don't know anything about this family he would kill for according to his ink.</p><p>When I step back into the kitchen to grab a bottled water from the fridge I see a piece of paper torn from the stationary on my desk taped to the refrigerator door. There's no words written, just two smiley faces like the ones on Happy's skin. Even after everything with Cameron today those two scribbles cause a soft smile to pull at the corners of my lip as I run my fingers over the paper.</p><p>I'm brought out of my thoughts by my phone ringing in my back pocket. I dig it out and see Jac's face flashing across the screen.</p><p>"Hey, you."</p><p>"What the hell happened last night?" I can hear the smile in her voice. Jac has always loved the gossip, she's a sucker for it.</p><p>"Nothing, Jac. I just got home from seeing Cameron. I'm really not in the mood to talk about it." There's a hint of irritation in my voice and she catches on.</p><p>"I'm your best friend, bitch. Spill it." I'm silent for a moment before running my fingers through my hair and sitting down at the kitchen island.</p><p>"I can't get Happy out of my head." My voice is low like I'm afraid someone will hear me even though I know I'm alone.</p><p>"And what about Cameron?"</p><p>"That's the problem, I still love him. I want to be with him. When I think about my life in ten years I see us married with kids, living in the country. So why am I so hung up on this other guy?"</p><p>"Maybe your mind is trying to tell you something."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Vic, I'm your best friend so I get to tell you the truth without you getting mad." I roll my eyes knowing she is not the type to sugar coat the truth, but that's why I love her. She is always honest and has my best interest at heart. I know even though she hates Cameron, if he was the best thing for me she would swallow that bitter pill and make nice. "Cam treats you like shit. He knows you depend on him financially and he uses that against you. He monopolizes your entire life and the one time you spend some time with other people he completely loses his shit. He's threatened to hit you, cancel your cards, break up with you. That's not a relationship Vic, that's mind control." </p><p>"But it's been five years, Jac. I can't just ignore that."</p><p>"Don't waste five more good years on a man who is too insecure to treat you the way you deserve."</p><p>"I think I need some distance from the situation. I need to get away. Think you could get some time off work?"</p><p>"I'll talk to my boss this afternoon. I'm on break now, I have to get back. Think about what I said."</p><p>"And Happy?"</p><p>"Honey, that man looks like a problem eraser to me. I don't see any issues there." I can hear the giggle in her voice and I roll my eyes once more.</p><p>"Talk to your boss and let me know tonight. I'll book a hotel before Cameron can cancel my accounts."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. After Happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>VICTORIA</strong>
</p><p>My eyes scan the webpage filled with vacant hotel rooms in cities all over the country. The tightness in my chest screaming to get away from Tacoma is almost too much and I'd considered booking the first place that popped up on the screen.</p><p>"I don't think Vegas is where I want to be right now." I mumble to myself as I look at the first option and continue scrolling. I take a break and sit back in the cushioned chair, eyes glancing up to the ceiling while placing my fingers together on my stomach. The sun begins to set and the room has gotten significantly darker since I sat down at the desk.</p><p>When the cell phone beside me begins vibrating against the hardwood table top, signaling an incoming text message, my heart jumps into my throat.</p><p>"Come downstairs. Wear a jacket." I scrunch my eyes in confusion. There's no signature and the phone number isn't familiar to me. I stand from the chair and glance out the window to see a tall dark figure leaning against a parked motorcycle right by the lobby doors.</p><p>For some reason I can't explain, my stomach does a flip flop as I rush to the closet by the door and slip my arms into a black leather jacket before zipping a pair of knee high boots up around my legs. I take one last look at the hotel website on the Mac screen before shoving my phone into my pocket and slamming the front door behind me.</p><p>When I get outside, Happy's face slowly lifts from the cell phone in his hands to look at me. He's clothed in a thick, black oversized hoodie with the MC vest over the top. The light from rising moon illuminates his features and when a smile pulls at his lips I feel that same feeling in my stomach.</p><p>"I just had this feeling you might be home all alone." His voice is soft as my legs remember how to work. When I get to him he reaches out to grab the edges of my leather jacket before shifting his eyes down to zip the material all the way up to my chin. "It's cold." He mumbles out before taking a pair of clear glasses out of a pocket on the inside of his vest. He slips them on my face and grins.</p><p>"I didn't think you'd be back." I shift on my feet, not sure what else to say.</p><p>"Whys that?" The expression on his face is almost playful.</p><p>"Because of the whole boyfriend thing. I'm a terrible person."</p><p>"You think I'm scared of your old man?" A deep chuckle escapes his lips. He pushes himself off the bike and slips his fingers into my belt loops.</p><p>"I don't know. A girl in a relationship isn't exactly the most appealing."</p><p>"Your boyfriend is your business. I'm not interested in him."</p><p>"Well I hope not." A smile of my own graces my lips as he leans down and presses his to mine.</p><p>"Let's go for a ride." He smacks my ass as he pulls away from me and swings his leg over the bike before kicking up the kickstand and bringing the Harley roaring to life. I hesitate for a moment, knowing this right here draws a line in my life.</p><p>There's before Happy when I was content with my boyfriend and being the picture perfect girlfriend, and if I get on this bike, that's the start of after Happy. A girl who may or may not be single, out riding motorcycles with men I barely know. But for some reason when Happy turns to look at me with those deep dark eyes I know there's no going back. So I slide onto the bike behind him and clutch onto his waist as he pulls out of the parking lot and down the dark Tacoma highway.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•••</p>
</div>The wind against my face is freezing as we reach high speeds on empty roads. It's nearing midnight and there's no traffic to slow us down. Happy's body is warm against my own and the sting in my cheeks is almost like a refreshing cleanse freeing my mind of it's jumbled thoughts. The roar of the engine consumes me and my legs start to feel numb from the vibrations underneath me.<p>Happy slows the motorcycle as we enter the south side of town. My eyes flicker from building to building. They're run down, some vacant, some with the windows busted out. The only people on the street are other guys on bikes and younger groups looking like they just left the bar. I clutch a little tighter to Happy's waist feeling out of place in this rough neighborhood. The sound of the bike is quieter now that we've slowed and I lean up to rest my chin on Happy's shoulder.</p><p>"What are we doing here?" I ask as my eyes take in the sight of him focused on the road.</p><p>"There's some people I want you to meet." We submerge back into silence for a while before we pull into a bar with flashing neon lights that spell out The Red Hot. Happy parks the bike in the parking lot along a row of other Harley's. They're all a little different but the one thing they have in common is the grim reaper decal on each and every one. I sit up enough to look over Happy's leather vest and take in the sight of the bloody scythe.</p><p>"What's it mean?" I ask as he shuts off the bike and turns his head to look at me. I trace my fingers over the image before he hops off and holds and hand out to me.</p><p>"You'll see." I take his hand and climb off myself. The much taller man slings his arm around my shoulder and hugs me to his side as we make our way to the entrance of the</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Red Hot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>VICTORIA</strong>
</p><p>I'm overwhelmed by the amount of guys walking around in vests just like Happy's as we enter The Red Hot and when we are noticed by the crowd, cheers and whistles greet my ears. That smirk Happy gets when he's in his element appears as he waves, hugs, and calls out 'heys' to the patrons.</p><p>The bar is dimly lit and full of a smoky haze that makes it hard to breathe. Bright lights flash all around me as the heavy rock music pounds through the speakers. Happy grins as he approaches a table with a few guys and two girls dressed in barely anything.</p><p>"Guys this is Victoria, Victoria this is Lee, Lorca, and Bowie. The Sons of Tacoma." They all grin at me and then back to Happy when I smile and wave shyly.</p><p>"You got yourself a timid one there, Hap." Lorca jokes with a sly smile. The man beside me slips his fingers through mine and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>"Hunny, you ain't got nothin' to be shy about. You've got great tits and a pretty face. I'm Annie." One of the girls says to me with a friendly smile. I don't quite know how to take her comment, but I assume it's a compliment in her own way.</p><p>"Um, thank you, Annie. You are very pretty yourself." I say to her as my eyes flicker up and down her body. She's wearing jean shorts that ride low on her hips and high on the thighs. The white wife beater covering her upper body has been tied up into a knot that sits just under her bust, a black bra peeks out from the top. Her hair is a dirty blonde, eyes a piercing green. She could be beautiful if it weren't for the thick eye liner and desperation.</p><p>Happy pulls me away as the table of Sons go back to the conversation they'd been having before we walked in.</p><p>"When you said you wanted me to meet some people I thought you meant like, your family. I'm not dressed for this." I whisper in his ear, since the music is loud, having to lean up on my tip toes to reach.</p><p>"This is my family." He leans down and mumbles the words against the side of my face before leaving a soft kiss to my jaw. When he pulls away he reaches up to slide the leather jacket off my arms. His fingers snake along my waist to the hem of my shirt where he slides it up my body and ties a knot much like Annie at the table we had just left.</p><p>The new look leaves my whole torso on display and before Happy is content he takes the diamond necklace I almost always have around my neck and tucks it into the neck of my shirt.</p><p>"Don't want anyone to try snatchin' your bling." He says with a lopsided grin.</p><p>"You're always fixing my clothes. Are you sure you shouldn't have been a stylist?" I joke as I run my hands over my naked torso. I'm not use to showing off this much skin and it makes me feel self conscious.</p><p>"You're body is perfect. Quit trying to hide it." He grabs my hands and lifts them to his shoulders and leans down enough to be at eye level with me. I can't help the dangerous thoughts swimming through my mind as I stare him down, looking even more attractive in his element with all of his friends around.</p><p>The music blasts from the speakers and the sounds of conversation and laughter fills my ears as Happy claims my lips with his in a long, hard kiss. It's slow, his hands clutch my waist, and he grabs my ass to pull me flush against his front. His hands move up to my bare waist which causes goosebumps to raise on my skin before he pulls away and presses his forehead to mine.</p><p>"Into PDA, huh?" I tease as I sneak one more quick peck.</p><p>"You know it, baby. Gotta show all these horny bastards who you're with before one of them steals you away." He takes my hand once more and leads me through the crowd to the bar. People stop to greet him with handshakes and hugs before we come to stand at the shiny wood topped bar where a middle aged women in leather pants and a Metallica shirt waits to take our order.</p><p>"Two shots of bourbon. Top shelf." Happy calls out over the noise of the bar and before I know it I'm throwing back the brown liquid that burns all the way down my throat. Happy grins down at me when my face contorts in disgust before I slam the shot glass down on the bar.</p><p>"That's my girl." He turns and orders two more.</p><p>"Trying to get me drunk?"</p><p>"Wouldn't dream of it."</p><p>After a few more shots I'm standing back over at the table of Sons I met when we first got here. Annie has been going on and on about the guys worth sleeping with and the ones to be avoided. I nod my head and keep up the conversation knowing full well I'm not here to hook up with any of these bikers. I spot Happy across the bar deep in conversation with another guy in a Sons of Anarchy vest.</p><p>Maybe I'd hook up with one. I think to myself before turning back to Annie.</p><p>"So you with Hap, or what?" She asks before taking a sip of her Jack and Coke.</p><p>"We're not dating if that's what you're asking."</p><p>"Seems to really like you. The Tacoma Killer doesn't bring just anyone here." I raise an eyebrow at her.</p><p>"The 'Tacoma Killer?'" Happy glances my way and flashes that smile that gives me butterflies.</p><p>"Yeah, he's ruthless in the club. He use to be a pretty valuable member to Tacoma but now that he's gone Nomad he spends more time with the Redwood Originals." Her words fly way over my head, not knowing who the Redwood Originals are or what Nomad means to these people and for the hundredth time tonight I realize how out of place I am here.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm new to all this." I motion towards the people around me. "Who are the Redwood Originals?"</p><p>"The original charter. They're down in Charming. Small city down in California. He bounces around here and there, but his mama is real sick so he spends most of his time down there these days. He takes care of her, you know."</p><p>I like Annie. She's one of those people who never knows when to stop talking and she's filling me in on all the things I wanted Happy to tell me himself.</p><p>"He's a good guy. Weird as hell, kinda scary when he gets worked up, but he's not like the rest. Let's get us some more drinks." She takes my hand without giving me a chance to respond and drags me back through the crowd where she orders us tequila and two Coronas with lime. She hands me the shot with a friendly smile and holds hers up to cheers my glass.</p><p>"To new friends! Bottoms up!" She shouts and clinks her shot to mine before we both down the liquor. The buzz from the alcohol causes heat to creep up my neck and I close my eyes to relish the feeling. I lick my lips before taking a long drink from the beer and press the ice cold bottle to my neck to cool the heat. "Let's dance!"</p><p>Once again I'm being drug through the crowd to the dance floor where there's couples grinding and girls trying to catch the attention of men all around the bar. Annie takes my hand and faces me while holding her beer off to the side. She takes my hips and sways her own back and forth to the beat of the rock music. The alcohol coursing through my body makes me brave and I move along with her, enjoying the carefree feeling and completely forgetting about the nervousness I'd felt an hour ago.</p><p>Time passes in a blur as my buzz gets stronger and I'm enveloped into this new world like I'm one of them. Annie and I dance for what feels like forever until I feel hands grip my hips from behind. The calloused hands are familiar to the touch and I lean back against the person's chest with my eyes closed.</p><p>"Having fun?" His voice sends chills down my spine, his breath tickles my neck.</p><p>"So much." I turn my head to the side before turning my whole body in his arms to kiss him.</p><p>"Don't start something you can't finish." He mumbles against my lips when I take his bottom lip between my teeth and grind my hips against his. "I'm not sure how many more times I can be told no."</p><p>"Maybe just one more?" I tease as I run my hands up the back of his shirt and attach my lips to his neck.</p><p>"I've already told you once you're playing with fire." His voice is husky, his grip tighter on my body. "You don't know how it feels. You always get what you need from me."</p><p>"You're right. You're so good with this." I run my finger over his bottom lip and his eyes turn dark.</p><p>"Time to get you home."</p><p>"Aww, I was just starting to have fun."</p><p>"You're drunk and talking about me going down on you, baby. It's time." He chuckles while slipping an arm around my waist.</p><p>"Fine." I mumble as we make our way back to the table. Annie gives me a long hug like we've known each other for years.</p><p>"It was good to meet you.” She whispers in my ear before releasing me.</p><p>"You, too." I tell her through my drunken stupor and the next thing I know I'm on the back of Happy's Harley with my jacket back on, clutching his body and trying to absorb every last bit of his body heat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Road Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>VICTORIA</strong>
</p><p>“Are you coming up?" My eyes are heavy as the words leave my lips, my balance a little off thanks to the tequila shots from Annie.</p><p>"I don't think so." Happy shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "You should get some sleep."</p><p>"Why not?" He steps closer to me, but keeps his hands in his pockets, no contact made except for a soft kiss to my forehead.</p><p>"Because I can't sleep in the same bed as you right now." I gaze up at him, his 6'1 frame a whole head taller than me.</p><p>"What if I want you to?" My voice is low and the internal battles is written all over his face. He takes a moment before answering and let's out a long sigh.</p><p>"You keep your clothes on and we'll call it a deal." I take his hand without giving him a chance to change his mind and pull him through the lobby doors and into the elevator.</p><p>When we get up to my apartment I strip off the leather jacket and unzip my boots before throwing my hair into a bun on top of my head.</p><p>"You hungry?" I ask as my stomach growls loud enough for him to hear.</p><p>"Depends, what are you making me?" The socks on my feet are the next to be discarded and Happy raises an eyebrow at me. "I believe I said you had to leave your clothes on."</p><p>"Oh, relax." I give him an eye roll, almost losing my balance as I pull the socks off, before tossing them into a laundry basket by the couch. "I'm going to make the ultimate post drinking meal for you."</p><p>"And what's that?"</p><p>"Grilled cheese." He chuckles while removing his vest and sweatshirt, leaving him in his typical white tee. "Since you're being a baby, I'm going to go change." He smacks my ass on my way by and then plops down in the computer chair beside the refrigerator.</p><p>Once my jeans are off I slip my legs into a pair of oversized grey sweatpants and throw on an equally as large black tee with the logo of a random restaurant printed across the front.</p><p>"You're really trying to turn on the sex appeal, aren't ya?" Happy teases as he eyes me up and down in my new outfit.</p><p>"Listen," my words are a little slurred from the alcohol as I open a cabinet to pull out a skillet before turning to the fridge for the butter and cheese. "If you can't love me in this, you aren't shit." I joke. As I butter the bread and ramble on about nothing, I don't notice Happy staring at me with a content expression on his face.</p><p>"You going somewhere?" He asks when I stop talking about how much Jac loves my grilled cheese when she's drunk.</p><p>"What?" He presses a button on the keyboard of the Mac computer and the screen comes to life with the webpage full of hotels still up from earlier. "I was thinking about it."</p><p>"Where you going?"</p><p>"I haven't decided yet. With all the stuff with Cameron I was feeling a little smothered. Just wanted to get away."</p><p>There's a long pause between us as my eyes trail back down to the sandwiches in the skillet and I give them a flip to keep from burning.</p><p>"You could come with me."</p><p>I'm caught off guard by his words and I look up at him with a surprised expression.</p><p>"Kozik and I are headed down to Charming the day after tomorrow. We'll be down there about a week."</p><p>"What's in Charming?" Even though Annie had told me about the Redwood Originals, I want to hear about it from him.</p><p>"Another Sons charter. You could come down, hang out with some of the old ladies down there. You could even bring your blonde friend. I know Kozik has a hard on for her."</p><p>"You're serious?"</p><p>"Wouldn't ask if I wasn't." I can't help but smile to myself.</p><p>I don't know what it is about him. Maybe it's his mysterious eyes, the way he's so different from anyone I've ever met. The bike, the leather, his tattoos all scream danger, but his voice and warm smile are comfort. Safety.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"As in you'll go?" He leans back in the chair and laces his fingers behind his head.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll go."</p><p>"Good."</p><div class="center">
  <p>•••</p>
</div>The iced coffee between my hands has caused my finger tips to go numb. Jacquelyn enters the coffee shop in a flurry of blonde hair and chaos. I've been waiting for her for a half an hour. She's never on time and you'd think I'd know that by now.<p>"Sorry I'm late." She plops down in the seat across from me and waves her hand to get the waitresses attention. "I don't know how you drink iced coffee when it's under fifty degrees." The blonde shivers as she wraps her coat tighter around her body.</p><p>"Hot coffee is disgusting, you know that."</p><p>"Which is why I drink green tea." She sticks her tongue out at me as the waitress comes over with a notepad.</p><p>"What can I get ya, dear?" She asks while taking out her pen.</p><p>"Hot green tea and a bagel, please. Are you hungry?" Jac turns her attention to me. "Want me to get you something?"</p><p>"No, I'm good with just coffee." The waitress scribbles down Jacquelyn order and wanders off to put it in the computer. I watch as Jac pulls her day planner out of her purse and starts jotting down things in the notes section for this week.</p><p>"I think I can clear a week for you, but I might need to be back a day early depending on if they can reschedule my meeting that next Tuesday. Where are we going, anyway?" She looks back up at me, pen flicking against her hand.</p><p>"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."</p><p>"Oh?" I can tell I've peaked her interest.</p><p>"Kozik and Happy want us to ride down to California with them tomorrow." A grin spreads across her lips and her eyes go wide.</p><p>"You are totally in love with him." She screeches. "I knew it!"</p><p>"Shhhh. Keep your voice down."</p><p>"No way. This is incredible! What's in California?"</p><p>"A charter of their club, I guess. I'm not sure on the details. He just said Kozik would enjoy your company so I said I'd ask."</p><p>"Oh yes, definitely. Boring vacation to a boring Florida beach or a week with an MC getting into god knows what? Total no brainer!" She claps her hands in excitement.</p><p>"You are way too excited about this." I roll my eyes at her and take a long sip of my iced latte.</p><p>"You can't tell me you're not." Her expression goes a little more serious. "You've been spending a lot of time with the hot biker guy, don't think I haven't noticed."</p><p>"I wasn't keeping it from you." The waitress comes over and sets Jac's green tea and bagel down in front of her which distracts the blonde for only a second as she spreads cream cheese on the toasted bread. With a mouth full she turns her attention back to me.</p><p>"Listen, you've played it safe for years. It's time for us to have some real fun."</p><p>"So you think we should go?"</p><p>"I think we should definitely go."</p><p>Somehow I knew there would be no hesitation from my best friend. She jumps at the thought of getting outside her comfort zone whereas I run from it. But something about this trip has excited butterflies attacking my lower stomach. I can feel myself changing, becoming someone new, and for the first time in a long time it doesn't feel like such a bad thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Old Lady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>HAPPY</strong>
</p><p>"You sure taking this ritzy babe straight into the lions den of the MC is a good idea, bro?" Kozik asks me at the checkout counter as I watch Victoria leaning against my bike by the gas pump talking to her blonde friend, Jacquelyn.</p><p>"She needed out." I mumble without taking my eyes off the brunette.</p><p>"You know you're going to have to stake a claim." Kozik tosses the cashier a few bills and grabs the bag of snack foods off the counter before turning to me. "The girl is hot, I have to admit.” My blonde friend pops the top on his Coke before taking a long pull from the can. “Boys'll be itchin' to get a taste of that."</p><p>"She's not a sweet butt, if that's what you're gettin' at."</p><p>"They don't know that. I'm just remindin' ya." He claps me on the back and gives my neck a squeeze before pushing the door open and heading back out into the parking lot. I hesitate for a moment before following him.</p><p>"Ready to head out?" I ask Victoria while nudging her with my shoulder, my arms crossed over my chest.</p><p>"Ready for bed, honestly." Her eyes are heavy, I can tell by the hooded look and her slow words. She's not use to spending hours on the back of a motorcycle with nothing to keep you awake but the passing trees and wind in your face. It can drain you, make you feel exhausted even if you've gotten a good nights rest.</p><p>"Few more hours and we can stop for the night." She let's out a sigh before slinging her duffle back over her neck onto her other shoulder where it rests on her back. I'd warned her to pack light and I was impressed when she walked out of her apartment building with just one bag.</p><p>My gaze flickers over to my best friend and I see him hopping on his bike with a much more lively Jac getting on behind him.</p><p>"Wake up, you lazy ass." The blonde girl calls over to her friend and Victoria gives her the finger.</p><p>"I need some coffee." Victoria mumbles as I step up to her and place my hands on her shoulders. She leans into me and gives me a lazy smile.</p><p>"We're halfway there." I kiss her forehead and reach for my helmet before swinging a leg over the bike as Kozik brings his roaring to life. Victoria buckles her own helmet onto her head before climbing on behind me and the feel of her arms slipping around my waist ignites something inside me that I've not felt in a long time. I'm reminded of Kozik's words and try to brush off the anxiety in the pit of my stomach.</p><p>
  <em>You're going to have to stake a claim.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boys'll be itchin' to get a taste of that.</em>
</p><p>I rev the engine a few times to drown out his echo before turning to make sure the woman behind me is ready, and we take off for Charming.</p><p>
  <strong>VICTORIA</strong>
</p><p>Even though my eyes burn with the need for sleep I can't seem to get my mind on the same page as my body. Happy sleeps soundly beside me on his stomach, his arms hugging the pillow his head is resting on. That's one of the things he's best at, he can fall asleep anywhere anytime. I envy that in this moment.</p><p>I stand from the uncomfortable motel bed and stretch my arms over my head before reaching over to grab the thick black sweatshirt Happy had been wearing when we left Tacoma. I slip the material onto my body and adjust the shorts on my lower half before slipping out the door. The smell of his cologne and cigarettes engulfs my senses and comfort spreads throughout my body.</p><p>It's cold out, but warmer than when we left Tacoma. The air has warmth to it and I sit in one of the cheap lawn chairs outside the room to enjoy it.</p><p>It's quiet along the rural highway and the only sound comes from the few late night drivers on the blacktop. My nerves start to act up as I think about the rash decision I made to come with Happy and his friend. I don't know what I'm getting myself into. On the plus side, I have Jacquelyn to lean on and she's pretty much bullet proof. She can make friends with anyone and that comforts me.</p><p>Goosebumps raise on the exposed skin of my legs and I pull my knees to my chest and slip the sweatshirt over them so only my feet are exposed to the air.</p><p>My mind wanders to Cameron and all of the stress back home. I hadn't told him I was leaving. We haven't spoken since the last time I saw him at The Sound. Part of me feels like he doesn't deserve any kind of explanation but another part reminds me that we've spent five years together.</p><p>I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the door to our room being ripped open with haste and Happy exits still shirtless in his jeans with a gun held at his side,  a hard expression on his face. I'm startled by the sudden disturbance to the silence and drop my feet back down to the concrete, my heart jumping out of my chest.</p><p>"Jesus." He exhales and tucks the gun into the back of his jeans before coming over to me and kneeling.</p><p>"What the hell." I whisper out, placing a hand over my heart and feeling it beating quicker than normal.</p><p>"Sorry, habit." He kisses my lips before standing back up and dragging a chair over to sit beside me.</p><p>"What's with the gun?" He shrugs his shoulders without looking at me.</p><p>"All part of the life, darlin'." He rubs his hands up and down his arms to create some heat and I unzip the sweatshirt of his but he raises a hand to me. "I'm fine. Keep it."</p><p>"Sure?" I ask with my hand still clutching the zipper.</p><p>"I'm good." We sit in silence, both of us staring out at the parking lot. "Why aren't you asleep?"</p><p>"I don't know. Just couldn't seem to relax." He nods his head and turns his attention to my face.</p><p>"I'm glad you're up. I needed to talk to you."</p><p>"About what?" I can feel the anxiety creeping up again. Happy leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees.</p><p>"When we get to Charming, I just need you to do a couple of things." I can tell what he's about to say isn't easy for him by the expression on his face.</p><p>"Such as?" I raise an eyebrow.</p><p>"Like if anyone asks, you're my old lady." A smirk pulls at the corners of my lips.</p><p>"Your old lady? Not your girlfriend?" I tease.</p><p>"My old lady, darlin'."</p><p>"Whys that?" He let's out a sigh and looks down at his hands. He fiddles with the ring on his middle finger, a gold Reaper similar to the one he had left at my apartment. This one larger, more masculine.</p><p>"You still got that ring I told you to keep?" He asks, avoiding my question with another question.</p><p>"Yes, why?"</p><p>"Go get it." It's like he knew I had it with me. I stare at him for a long moment before standing from the chair and going back into the motel room. I dig through one of the pockets on the duffle bag where I'd emptied the contents of my purse before we left Tacoma and pull out the silver Reaper.</p><p>When I get back outside Happy has lit a cigarette and I resume my spot beside him. He sits up in his chair and reaches out for the diamond chain around my neck. The callouses on his fingertips send a chill down my spine as he unhooks the chain and slips the ring onto it before doing the necklace back around my neck once more.</p><p>"What is all of this about?" I ask with a little more firmness in my voice.</p><p>"Just do it, okay?" I reach up and brush my fingers over the ring against my chest, confusion written all over my face.</p><p>"Whatever you say." Happy reaches out and takes my hand to drag me out of my chair and into his lap. His free hand slips up the sweatshirt to rest on my abdomen while his other hand holds the cigarette delicately between his first two fingers. We resume the silence and I decide not to push the subject. He will tell me what it's all about when he thinks I need to know. We sit like that for quite some time.</p><p>As the exhaustion from the long hours on the bike kicks in once more, my head lulls back against his shoulder.</p><p>"Time for bed." He whispers in my ear before lifting me me out of the chair and leading me back into the motel room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Don’t Say It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>VICTORIA</strong>
</p><p>My arms and legs are screaming to be stretched as we slow our speed pulling into a cozy little town just off the interstate. The wooden Welcome to Charming sign comes into view and I'm surprised at how well the name fits the town. </p><p>Quaint brick buildings line the street and the sidewalks are full of potted plants and well cared for landscaping. The noisy motorcycles seem out of place on the picture perfect street.</p><p>When we pull into an automotive repair shop I notice the row of bikes and the Reaper logo everywhere. This must be the clubhouse Kozik and Happy were talking about.</p><p>Once Happy parks the bike and kills the engine, I reach my arms high above my head and let out a groan as I stretch.</p><p>"You really weren't built for a bike, were ya?" Happy teases as he swings a leg over and takes my hand to help me off the bike.</p><p>"I'm starting to think you're right." A chuckle escapes Happy's chest and he slips an arm around my waist. "Remember what we talked about." He whispers in my ear as a few guys in leather come out into the parking lot from one of the buildings.</p><p>"Hap!" One with blonde shaggy hair calls out as he comes over and envelopes Happy in a tight hug. The blonde claps Happy on the back before turning to Kozik and doing the same. Another man with wild curly hair as dark as night does the same before the two newcomers notice Jaqueline and myself.</p><p>"Who are these lovely ladies?" The dark haired one asks.</p><p>"This is Victoria and that's Jacqueline. This is Tig and Jax." Kozik introduces us meanwhile another man comes out and slings an arm over Tig's shoulders.</p><p>"Nice." Tig's eyes wander up and down my body without even trying to disguise his thoughts. It makes me feel a little uncomfortable and I shift my weight from foot to foot.</p><p>"Keep your dick in your pants, Tiggy. We all know you have a shit track record with the Latinas." The third man pipes up with a thick Scottish accent.</p><p>"You're right, Chibs. Always gotta rain on my parade." I glance up at Happy and his expression is annoyed.</p><p>"You're making the poor girl uncomfortable. Don't mind him, he doesn't know when to shut his mouth." The shaggy blond, Jax, says with a chuckle. "Let's get you guys settled in."</p><p>We follow Jax into the building and it's quiet other than the sound of rock music coming from the jukebox in the far corner of the room. The mahogany bar stretches halfway across the room and I can't help but think how good a drink would be right now.</p><p>"You okay?" Happy whispers in my ear and I swallow my nerves enough to tell him I'm fine.</p><p>"Pretty cool place you have." Jac points out as she glances around at all of the photos hanging on the walls.</p><p>"Thanks. We like it." As if Jax read my mind he steps behind the bar and pulls out a stack of shot glasses. He pulls a bottle of Jack Daniels out from under the bar and begins pouring shots for everyone.</p><p>Happy grabs two, one for him and one for me and we all raise our glasses to cheers before downing the thick brown liquid. The burning sensation is comforting as it stings it's way down my throat and warms my chest.</p><p>"Let me show you where you can put your stuff down." Chibs takes my duffle out of my hands and then Jac's backpack off her shoulder.</p><p>"You can take a shower if you want." Happy mumbles as he takes me by the hips and presses a kiss to my lips. "I'll come check on you in a while. Gotta talk about some club stuff." I nod my head and kiss him one last time before following Jac and Chibs towards the back of the clubhouse.</p><p>
  <strong>HAPPY</strong>
</p><p>I watch the three of them disappear down the hallway and I let out a sigh as I turn my attention back to the rest of the guys. Simultaneously they all turn their gaze to me and each of them is grinning ear to ear.</p><p>"<em>Wooooow.</em>" Tig calls out and I roll my eyes. "You two have been busy up in Tacoma. I see now why you haven't been down." They all poke comments at the two of us.</p><p>"I don't think I've ever seen a girl on the back of your bike, Hap." Jax smirks at me while pouring another drink. "What's the story with that one?" I shrug my shoulders and take the second shot.</p><p>"Nothin' to say." Clay and Bobby walk in and I'm glad to have the attention off of me for a moment as Clay starts talking about Church.</p><p>"You bring your papers for transfer?" Clay asks as I stand from my spot on a barstool to hug him.</p><p>"Yeah, all filled out and ready to go."</p><p>"What about you?" Clay asks Kozik.</p><p>"Yep." The look Tig gives my blonde friend is not lost on me. I know they can't stand each other. It's no secret to anyone.</p><p>"How's Abel?" Kozik asks Jax.</p><p>"Good. Still got ATF breathin' down our backs." Happy turns his attention back to me. "Your girl know you're facing time?"</p><p>"No, man. It's new."</p><p>"I saw the Reaper around her neck. Can't be that new if you're marking her." Tig points out.</p><p>"You better let her know what's up before the Feds come knocking on our door." Clay gives me a look and I nod. It's been at the back of my mind every time I've been with Victoria, but she's already too good for me. She would bolt at the first word of prison.</p><p>"I'm going to go check on her."</p><p>"She's not an infant, Hap." Jax jokes.</p><p>"She's new to this, brother. She was nervous to come, so make her feel at home, got it?" I warn all of them as I set my empty shot glass on the bar and head for the apartments. Kozik follows to check on Jac.</p><p>"You know if you go inside, I've got her, right?" Kozik whispers in my ear.</p><p>"She's not even mine, Koz. She'll run and I won't blame her."</p><p>"You should give her more credit." I ignore Kozik as we get to the bedroom doors and Kozik goes in the one on the left and I twist the knob to the one on the right.</p><p>
  <strong>VICTORIA</strong>
</p><p>I'm startled by the door swinging open and I hug the grey bath towel tighter to my body as I spin around to see who's at the door.</p><p>"You scared me." I whisper out as Happy shuts the door and grins at me.</p><p>"I like the change of clothes." He eyes me up and down before coming over to me, stripping off his vest as he comes. My hands slide up his forearms to his neck and I stand up on my tip toes to reach his lips. The kiss is slow, but deep and when he pulls away I'm out of breath. "I better stop before you tell me no." He teases and I ignore him while claiming his lips in another kiss.</p><p>One of his arms locks around my waist while the other hand laces through my wet hair. He tugs at the roots as he backs me towards the bed. Happy's hands detach from my body before pushing me back by the shoulders so I hit the backs of my knees on the mattress and fall backwards. The towel comes undone and falls open leaving half of my body exposed.</p><p>Happy's hands have a slight shake to them from anticipation as he takes his belt and slides it out of his jeans. His dark eyes don't leave my face, his movements slow and teasing as he stares down at me naked on the bed. I sit up enough to pull the towel from around me, leaving me in nothing but the necklace with his ring. My hands reach for the waist of his jeans and he watches me as I undo the button and slip my hand into the denim. Happy's eyes snap closed and a shaky breath leaves his throat as I wrap my hand around his already rock hard erection.</p><p>With one hand I pump slow and firm while the other hand pulls his jeans and boxers down off his body. The white tee is the last thing to go and once it's off I slide off the bed onto my knees, his cock at eye level and I look up at his face before replacing my hands with my mouth. His head falls back the moment my mouth is around him and his hands lace through my hair. The want between my legs grows stronger as I watch the way his mouth falls open and the muscles in his arms flex the tighter he grips my hair.</p><p>Happy drags me off the ground and to my feet by my hair and forces his lips to mine in a rough kiss as one hand wanders down my body to rub over the wetness between my legs. A groan rumbles through his chest when he feels how turned on I am by him.</p><p>"Don't say it." He whispers in my ear, his raspy voice causing butterflies to attack my stomach.</p><p>"Say what?" My mouth falls open as he slips two fingers inside me.</p><p>"This is where you always remind me sex is off limits." I can hear the pleading in his voice as he kisses down my neck to my hard nipple. His lips suck hard enough to make me cry out as his fingers curl inside me while his thumb rubs circles on my sensitive nub.</p><p>It takes all of my willpower to pull away from him. I bite my bottom lip and my eyes flicker to the floor, reluctance in my body movements.</p><p>"You're going to say it." There's disappointment in his voice as he reaches for his shirt but I grab his hand and grin up at him. It takes a second for him to realize I'm only messing with him and his expression turns dark once he understands. He shoves me back once more but this time he spreads my legs with his knee and covers my naked body with his own. His lips claim mine, biting on my bottom lip, before reaching down to guide himself to my entrance.</p><p>My mouth falls open as he pushes in inch by inch. A low moan escapes his lips as buries his face in my neck. It's as if we have both had enough with foreplay, that's never been turned down by me. Now that I'm giving him the green light its all he wants.</p><p>"Fuck, you feel good." His voice vibrates off my neck and I arch my back as he starts to move in and out. I can't even think straight, my mind turns to mush. His thrusts are slow but forceful and he reaches down to grip my throat with one hand, his thumb brushes over my bottom lip.</p><p>His fingers work magic over my clit and I can feel an orgasm building as he picks up his pace. My eyes are hooded as pleasure blooms across my lower body and I can't stop the moans falling from my lips. His hips slow as my walls contract around him and when he pulls out my eyebrows scrunch while I try to catch my breath.</p><p>"Need a break?" He teases, his voice low as he kisses across my chest and down the center of my stomach. I shake my head no, unable to form words yet and push him onto his back. He grins up at me as I straddle his waist and take him all the way without warning. His eyes close as I rock back and forth, my hands on his colorful chest and the sight of pleasure on his face is almost enough to make me cum again. He squeezes my hips hard enough to leave bruises and forces me faster and the pace is hard to keep up with.</p><p>My body is slick with sweat in no time and theres a shine to his as well. When he pumps himself up inside of me he hits my spot just right. The second orgasm builds in my stomach and the feel of him causes me to stop riding him just so I can keep my balance from his thrusts. My legs shake as the second orgasm hits me but he refuses to slow as he sits up and snakes one hand between my legs to rub my clit through the pleasure.</p><p>"Oh my god." I cry out. He replaces his cock with three fingers as he lifts me off of him before he spills his cum onto my stomach. My orgasm hits me hard as he finger fucks me while pumping his cock a few times, expletives leaving his mouth as his own orgasm overwhelms him. I reach down and grab his hand as the pleasure rips through my lower body.</p><p>"Holy fuck." He mumbles while leaning back against the headboard. I roll onto the other side of the bed and take a few shaky breaths while pulling the sheet over my naked body. Happy glances down at me and a smirk pulls at his lips as he rips the sheet down and smacks my ass hard enough to make it sting. I reach up and slap his chest as he leans down and presses a kiss to my forehead.</p><p>"That was long overdue." He stands from the bed and pulls his boxers and jeans back on and I gaze at his naked torso with lust in my eyes. Even if I'm too tired to move he still looks so good standing there, especially now that I know pleasing a woman is not a struggle for him. "Don't give me that look." There's a warning tone to his voice. I sit up in the bed, my still naked body on display.</p><p>"What look?" He leans down and takes my chin in his hand with a forceful grip.</p><p>"The look that says you were fucked so good you want more." I can feel the wetness between my legs once more and I take his hand in mine, feeling bold. I place his hand between my legs so he can feel what he does to me and he groans. I stand up on my knees and take his lips with mine in a slow kiss. He breaks away and shakes his head as if to clear it. "Please put clothes on, I'm begging you."</p><p>"Or what?" I raise an eyebrow at him, fully enjoying the internal battle he's currently dealing with.</p><p>"Or you're going to be on your back for the rest of the day." His lips press to my shoulder and I shiver. "Maybe on your knees." He grabs me by the arm and forces me around so my back is pressed to his front. He grabs my throat with one hand while pressing his hips into my ass. "Maybe on your hands and knees."</p><p>There's a knock on the door and I jump out of my skin, the mood ruined as Happy rips the sheet off the bed and wraps it around my body. The door opens to reveal Jax and I can see the tick in Happy's jaw as he stares at his Vice President.</p><p>"Sorry, man." Jax averts his eyes away from me and Happy steps into his line of sight to block me from view.</p><p>"Whats up?"</p><p>"Chapel, ten minutes. We've gotta vote on the transfer."</p><p>"Got it."</p><p>Jax shuts the door without another word and Happy turns back to me.</p><p>"Transfer?" I question. Happy lets out a sigh before pulling his shirt over his head and slipping his arms into his vest.</p><p>"I'm trying to transfer into Redwood. But the club has to vote on it."</p><p>"So that means you'll be living here." I put two and two together without him having to explain.</p><p>"Puts me closer to my mom." He won't make eye contact with me and I can feel my heart sink. My feelings for him have really grown in the short time we've known each other, but this changes things. My home is in Tacoma, and his will be in California.</p><p>"Oh." I stand from the bed and grab a pair of jeans out of my duffle and a simple shirt.</p><p>"Hey." He reaches out and grabs my upper arm. "It doesn't change anything." His voice is low, his eyes filled with warmth. I brush it off like it doesn't bother me at all and smile.</p><p>"Yeah, okay. I know." He releases me and I miss the sadness in his eyes as I turn to the bathroom and shut the door behind me, feeling a little bit stupid for letting him get to me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. One Thing at a Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>VICTORIA</strong>
</p><p>Once I'm dressed and a bit of light makeup has been applied, consisting of mascara and concealer to hide the sleepiness from the trip, I make my way across the hall to the room Jac is in. The door swings open to reveal her in just a pair of panties and an oversized tee I'm assuming is Kozik's, a towel on her head and a cigarette in one hand. I push past her and she shuts the door behind me. The sound of the radio plays rock music from the stereo by the window and all of her clothes are strewn across the bed.</p><p>"I thought we were packing light?" I tease as I lift one of her short cocktail dresses with a finger.</p><p>"You never know what could happen." She jokes as she takes a puff from the cigarette. "What do you think?" She raises an eyebrow at me and leans against the dresser to inspect my face.</p><p>"About?"</p><p>"Come on, Tor. This isn't exactly your scene." She motions to the room. There's motorcycle posters and pictures of half naked women all over the walls. The bed is covered in cheap linens and the stink of cigarette smoke seems to be imbedded in the interior of the room. "It's not brunch on the water on the ritzy side of Tacoma, baby. It's okay if you're having second thoughts."</p><p>My mind flashes back to what happened between Happy and I earlier, and then what came next. Jax spilling the beans that the man I slept with is transferring to California. I had no false ideas that the two of us would fall madly in love, he doesn't seem like the type, but the more I spend time with him the more my feelings grow.</p><p>"I don't know, honestly. It's exactly what I expected, but I'm not so sure I fit in here." My eyes lift to meet her gaze and there's a playful spark in her hazel orbs.</p><p>"Give it a chance."</p><p>"How do you feel?"</p><p>"I love it. I'm ready to meet anyone and everyone and let loose."</p><p>There was no doubt in my mind Jaqueline would fit in well with this group of people. She's always been a free spirit and she fears nothing. Sometimes I wish I could be more like her.</p><p>"How did I know?" She giggles and flips the towel off of her head, her wet curly locks flowing down her back.</p><p>"Koz said something about a party tonight. A welcome back thing." I roll my eyes at the excitement in her voice and lay back on the bed to stare up at the ceiling. "I want you to have fun, that was the whole point of us coming." She comes over and sits down beside me.</p><p>"I'm going to try, Jac. I really am."</p><div class="center">
  <p>•••</p>
</div>Hours later the party is in full swing. The clubhouse is packed with people from wall to wall, the music is loud and the drinks flow free. Jaqueline and I had been introduced to Gemma, Clay's wife, and Tara who is dating Jax. <p>The four of us sit at a table off by the bar while the guys play a game of pool across the room. Gemma seems nice enough, it's obvious she is the mother and wants to take care of people. I could see it in her eyes when she introduced herself and snapped her fingers at what they call a 'crow eater' for a round of drinks. Tara on the other hand has been a little stand-offish, her gaze always on her blonde boyfriend as if she expects one of the scantily clad women to steal him away.</p><p>"How'd you hook Hap?" Gemma asks with a warm smile on her face as she takes a drag off the joint held between her fingers. My shoulders shrug, not really knowing how to answer the question. Jaqueline nudges my shoulder while taking a drink of her beer to encourage me to give Gemma more than that sad answer.</p><p>"He did a tattoo for me and asked me to get a drink while I waited on her to finish." I motion towards the blonde beside me. "He was persistent." I say with a smirk.</p><p>"He's never brought anyone here before." Gemma glances over at Happy.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Not once. He sleeps around like the rest of them, but I've never seen him put a claim to any of them like he has you." She motions towards the ring on the chain around my neck. I reach up to bush my fingers across the cool steel.</p><p>"I didn't know."</p><p>"Must be something special about you." She holds the joint out to me and I hesitate. I haven't smoked weed since high school, but when I see the expression on my best friend's face I know saying no would be an insult. I take the joint from the older woman and take a hit, feeling the burn of the smoke in my lungs. My eyes water but I refuse to cough. I exhale and am taken off guard by hands gripping my shoulders.</p><p>"Having fun?" The sound of Happy's deep rasp fills my ears even with the loud music playing. He grins at the joint in my hand and I hold it to his lips so he can take a hit. As he exhales a cloud of smoke he presses his lips to my cheek.</p><p>Happy takes my hand and pulls me to my feet, one of his arms snaking around my waist in the process.</p><p>"Sorry, Gem. Gotta steal my girl for a minute." He nods to her before pulling me out of the crowd and down the hall towards the apartments.</p><p>"We need to talk." His eyes are glassy which tells me he's smoked more than what he had in front of me a moment ago. Happy's gaze flickers down to the necklace and he lets out a sigh. I can feel my heart sink into my stomach even through the haze of my buzz. "My transfer was unanimous." I look down at his vest, or kutte which I learned is the proper word. What use to say Nomad has been replaced with Redwood Original. I brush my fingers over the words and push back the sadness that creeps up out of no where.</p><p>"Congratulations." The smile is forced and by the look on his face he knows.</p><p>"Don't fuck with me." His voice is low as he backs me against the wall.</p><p>"If this is what you want, whatever this is, then I'm happy for you." I motion towards the party not far from where we are standing.</p><p>"What does that mean?" His hands move to rest on my hips and the feel of his fingertips does little to soothe my restless mind.</p><p>"Nothing, it doesn't mean anything." I try to pull away from him, wanting out of this confined space, but he puts his hand on the wall beside my head, blocking me in.</p><p>"Don't try to walk away from me like you do your boyfriend." My eyes snap up to his face and anger courses through my body as I push against his chest to get him to back up.</p><p>"You're serious?" I know he's high. Maybe he doesn't know that what he said stings, but getting into the Cameron situation is not high on my list tonight. Happy is silent, his intense gaze making me drop my own back to the floor.</p><p>"I want you." The words take me by surprise. There's no explanation. He doesn't reach for me or try to coerce my response, he just waits for me to say something as my heart rate quickens.</p><p>"What?" It's the only thing that comes to mind as the reality of his words sink in.</p><p>"I want you, Victoria." My mouth opens and closes with no sound coming out. My eyebrows scrunch in confusion. "I wanted you the minute you asked me to draw that pretty little bird."</p><p>"You don't want me." I whisper out, not knowing what to say. I thought all of this was just fun for him. I didn't expect him to have real feelings for me let alone admit them.</p><p>"Drop your boyfriend, for real this time. Let me prove it to you." I glance over my shoulder out into the main room where everyone is laughing and having a good time, my best friend included. Kozik has joined her at the table with Gemma and Tara, his arm is slung over the blonde's shoulders and there's a radiant smile all over her face.</p><p>"Why now?" I look into his brown eyes and I want to believe him, but I've been deceived before. Denying the pull he has on me would be stupid. Ignoring the fact that when I'm with him he feels like home is impossible.</p><p>"Because things are going to change soon."</p><p>"Like what?" He's silent for a moment, his gaze never wavering.</p><p>"Like I might be doing time. A few of us might. Guns, you know." His tone is quick and short, like he doesn't want to go into detail.</p><p>"Doing time, like prison?" The words sound faraway as they leave my lips and he backs off to give me space. He doesn't answer. I knew the answer to my own question before I even asked. This all feels more real than it did an hour ago and I can feel my buzz slipping away. "Wow. I don't know what to say." Happy takes my face in his hands and forces me to look at him.</p><p>"Tell me this isn't just a distraction." His lips ghost across mine and his words echo in my head.</p><p>
  <em>I want you.</em>
</p><p>"It's not." I close the gap between us and kiss him hard enough to forget about all the talk of prison. He backs me against the wall once more while his hands slip up my shirt to rest on the bare skin of my lower back. I pull away from him just enough to catch a breath, my hands run up his chest to rest on his kutte. "How would this ever work?" I whisper out, my mind working overtime now that his words have sunk in. "Prison? Me living in Tacoma?" Happy brushes a piece of hair out of my face and kisses my forehead.</p><p>"One thing at a time." He mumbles. "But that tells me you're considering this." He motions between us. I can't believe it's true, but he's right. I can't deny him even if he's a potentially dangerous felon. The way he is with me is not that person.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>VICTORIA</strong>
</p><p>Just like the other times I've woken next to Happy, I keep still and quiet to keep from waking him. When he's awake his face is so serious, hard even. But when he's asleep it's like seeing a completely different person. He's laying on his stomach per usual, his arms tucked underneath the pillow supporting his head. His eyes twitch just enough to warn me that he's waking and when they open there's a content expression on his face. I can tell he's tired by the way his eyes aren't fully open and faint circles have appeared just under them.</p><p>We had been up for hours drinking with the club and I couldn't believe how much fun I could have without a nagging boyfriend blowing up my phone. Jac had spent most of the evening glued to Kozik's side, and as the night went on everyone paired up to do their own thing. </p><p>Happy and I had sat at the bar and talked, as well as we could over the music, and it was nice getting to know the real him in his own element. The two of us played Never Have I Ever for about an hour, which ended in both of us wasted and passed out in bed around four in the morning.</p><p>A smile pulls at the corners of my lips as we lay in silence. He makes no move to get up, just takes my wrist in his hand and drags me over to him so my arm is draped across his back. Happy turns his head to face away from me and I slide my body over to rest my cheek against his shoulder. I close my eyes once more while he brushes his thumb across the top of the hand he's holding.</p><p>I'd agreed to try this with him in my intoxicated state last night, but this morning there are no regrets. I pull my hand from his and trace light circles across the colorful skin of his lower back. A deep breath leaves his chest as I kiss the spot my fingertips just were.</p><p>"Gotta get up." His voice is muffled against the pillow and I feel him start to shift against me.</p><p>"Five more minutes." I beg, my own voice weak and scratchy. My head pulses from the hangover dehydration. My grip tightens around his waist and if I could use my strength to force him to stay, I would. </p><p>"Club waits for no one." He succeeds in moving from a laying to a sitting position and I turn over onto my side to watch him as he stretches his arms out and stands from the bed.</p><p>"Do you have to?" When he turns to look at me his eyes wander down to my bare legs, the only thing covering me is the grey SAMCRO shirt he had been wearing the night before. The smell of his cologne still lingers on the material. </p><p>"Got some shit we have to work out before the Feds show up." I'm reminded of the conversation we had had the night before. The one about prison and how it was inevitable.</p><p>"So this trip was more about business than pleasure?" I tease as I run a hand up my body and lift the shirt just enough to expose the bottom of my breasts. Happy stands and shakes his head, the image imbedded in his brain. "Gonna shower." I let out a sigh realizing he's not in a playful mood this morning.</p><p>"Sorry." I mumble while pulling the shirt down and a blanket up around me, my insecurities on full display for the man in front of me to see. Happy turns back to me before heading into the bathroom and rips the blanket from my body.</p><p>"Not what I meant." He rolls his eyes at me with a sleepy smirk before disappearing into the bathroom. I wait a few minutes to hear the shower turn on and the sound of the curtain being pulled back before I stand from the bed. My feet sink into the cheap brown carpet as I walk across the room to the bathroom where the door is still cracked open.</p><p>I slip inside without making a sound and strip the shirt from my body before opening the shower curtain to see Happy standing with his head down under the spray, his palms pressed to the wall, his eyes closed. He looks up at me, his expression still sleepy. I step into the shower and he moves out of the way so the water soaks my hair and I relish the heat. Happy watches me with curiosity as I take the bottle of shampoo and lather it through my hair.</p><p>When I was with Cameron, I never felt confident in my own skin. If I ever made comments about not like this part of my body or that part, he would tell me I should fix the problem. Never did he try to reassure me that I was okay just the way I was. He never tried to make me feel like I was all he wanted. When Happy looks at me I see nothing but approval on his face and this time is no different.</p><p>After a moment he looks away from me to take the body wash to lather his own skin and I have to tear my eyes away from the soap on his chest and abs to wash out my own hair. He takes the wash cloth and rubs the soap into the skin of my stomach and over my breasts before pushing me backwards so we are both standing under the water. He kisses me slow and deep, igniting a fire in me as his hands trace every inch of my naked skin. I had no idea it was possible to feel this way for someone so quick.</p><p>"Don't try to distract me." He mumbles against my lips before letting me go and finishing his shower. I accept defeat and pour conditioner into the palm of my hand while he rinses his body and reaches out for a towel. "I'll be back in a few hours." He gives me one more kiss before stepping out and wrapping the towel around his waist. I hear the door shut and know he's gone as I lean my head back to rinse the conditioner.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•••</p>
</div>"Oh, I've got one!" I bounce with excitement on the barstool. "Never have I ever had a threesome." My face is already flushed from the whiskey and beer, so if any part of my shy subconscious tried to make an appearance, you'd never notice. Happy rolls his eyes before lifting his bottle of Rolling Rock to his lips, admitting that he has indeed had a threesome. "Who with!?" I tease.<p>"You don't want to know." There's a playful smile on his lips which makes me curious in my drunken state. "There wasn't just one time." He lets out a laugh when my mouth falls open in surprise.</p><p>"How many threesomes have you been involved in, Mr. Lowman?"</p><p>"A few. Most of them are drunken blurs. Tag teamed one girl, I don't even remember her, with Koz, if you can believe that. Rest of 'em were just girls."</p><p>"You and Kozik slept with the same girl at the same time?" I wiggle my eyebrows at him in a suggestive manner.</p><p>"Don't get any ideas." I lean over and run my hand up his leg to his inner thigh while pressing my lips to his neck.</p><p>"What kind of ideas?" I can't stop the giggle that comes out of my mouth, not able to keep up the facade that I want ménage a trois with himself and best friend. Once I resume my position on my barstool and we've both let the humor of that conversation subside, he looks to me with a serious expression. "I'd never do that shit with you, anyway."</p><p>"And whys that?" Part of me wants to take offense, but I push back my bruised ego to hear him out.</p><p>"You're not just a random piece of ass, Victoria. That would mean some other guy would get to fuck you in front of me and I'm not good with that."</p><p>Happy avoids eye contact after the words leave his mouth and toys with the green beer bottle between his hands. I go to open my mouth but Jaqueline appears between the two of us, her face flushed and going on and on about Kozik, paying no mind to Happy beside her.</p><p>"I'm goin' to go check on Koz." Happy tells me while standing from his barstool and wandering off into the crowd to avoid hearing more about his friend than he cares to.</p><p>"What a night!" Jac exclaims while plopping down onto the barstool Happy just occupied moments before.</p><p>•••</p><p>"Can I help?" I ask Gemma as she throws solo cups and beer bottles into a trash bag.</p><p>"Sure, sweetheart. There's a roll of bags behind the bar." I step over the debris from the previous night to hunt down the roll. Behind the bar is a war zone of broken shot glasses, articles of clothing, and what I assume to be vomit.</p><p>"How pleasant." I mumble to myself as I grab a broom and start sweeping the glass into piles before disposing it into the bag.</p><p>"Thanks for the help. The guys love to party but lack initiative when it comes to the clean up." Gemma says with a warm smile.</p><p>"I can only imagine. Where's Tara?"</p><p>"She's working at the hospital this morning. Her and Jax had an early night. They had to get home to the baby."</p><p>"Boy or girl?" The thought of a child in this life is interesting to me.</p><p>"Boy, Abel. Sweetest thing you'll ever see." Pure love washes over Gemma's face and it warms my heart. I didn't have that growing up. My parents didn't gush over me the way I see her doing now.</p><p>Jaqueline comes down the hallway and sees the two of us cleaning up.</p><p>"I was thinking about cooking breakfast, if that's okay." The blonde says to Gemma.</p><p>"None of these guys are going to turn down food, I can promise you that." Gemma sets her trash bag down and dusts her hands off on her jeans. "How about we scratch the cleaning for now and go get some groceries?"</p><p>"Sure, let's go."</p><p>The three of us head out to Gemma's car and head into town to the grocery store. The car ride is quiet as I watch the houses and shops pass by out the window. Jaqueline keeps up conversation with Gemma, and by the time we get to the store you'd think they'd known each other their whole lives.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>VICTORIA</strong>
</p><p>The smell of biscuits and gravy make my mouth water as Jac begins the scrambled eggs. Gemma stands at an oversized griddle on the counter top, tongs in hand as she flips the bacon to keep it crisp but not burnt. I cross my arms over my chest and watch the timer tick down to signal me that the biscuits are finished.</p><p>"I'm not sure who is going to be more excited about this food." Gemma says with a grin. "I haven't had homemade biscuits and gravy in years."</p><p>The recipe I followed from memory is one Cameron and I had perfected together, but I'd withheld that information when I'd offered to make it.</p><p>"Victoria is an amazing cook." Jac compliments. "It's hard to get her in the kitchen but when she does it's out of this world."</p><p>"Thanks." A soft blush burns my cheeks as my best friend flashes me a warm smile. </p><p>The sound of Harley's pulling into the lot pulls the attention away from me and Gemma hands me the tongs.</p><p>"Watch the bacon for me, honey. I'm going to go set the dishes out."</p><p>"What smells so fuckin' good?" I hear one of the guys call out as a few of them file into the clubhouse. I peek around the corner to see Chibs and Tig pulling off their leather gloves and heading this way as Gemma shuffles into the room with a stack of plates. </p><p>The two come into the kitchen and a grin spreads across both of their faces. Tig turns back to the clubhouse entrance and calls out for Happy and Kozik when they see the massive spread of breakfast foods scattered about the kitchen counter top.</p><p>"I might have to steal them both away." Tig jokes with Kozik as the blonde haired man steps into the room. Kozik slings an arm aroun Tig's shoulder and flashes a smile at my best friend.</p><p>"Smells like fuckin' heaven in here." Kozik steps over to Jac and presses a kiss to her lips while I slip on a set of oven mitts to remove the golden brown biscuits from the oven.</p><p>"Thought you guys could use a big breakfast. You were up early." Jac's eyes are only for Kozik as the rest of the club makes their way in and I've never seen her in such a daze. She's never been the kind to stick with one guy, but I can tell there's something about the blonde haired biker that has her smitten.</p><p>Happy is the last one to come into the kitchen and grab a plate and when he does he comes over to me and slips his arms around my waist. His eyes are still tired like they were before he left and he buries his face in my neck as the rest of the guys load up their plates. Happy uses his body to press me back against the countertop and I wind my arms around his waist.</p><p>"What's wrong?" I whisper in his ear as everyone settles in the other room to eat. My fingertips brush up and down his back underneath his kutte and he lets out a sigh that tickles my chest.</p><p>"Nothing." He mumbles against my skin before kissing my neck and pulling away from me. "Thanks for this." He motions towards the food before taking his plate and loading it up with a little bit of everything. "You hungry?" I shake my head.</p><p>"I ate some as we were making it. I'm going to clean up." He heads into the other room and it's relatively quiet as they all eat so I busy myself with putting the food into Tupperware and cleaning up the mess. Gemma comes in after a while and watches me.</p><p>"You're good with him." She speaks after a few moments of silence.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"He needs someone he can let his guard down around. He's a scary guy, Victoria. But around you he's different." Her voice is low to keep the next room over from hearing her words.</p><p>"He doesn't seem so scary to me." She comes over and takes my face in her hands.</p><p>"They don't call him the Tacoma Killer for nothin' sweetheart. Take care of him." She kisses my forehead and busies herself with helping me clean up the kitchen.</p><p>"Can I ask you something?" I toss the washcloth I'd been using to wipe up the batter on the countertop while turning to face her after a few silent moments. </p><p>"Of course." She turns back to me with a towel in her hand.</p><p>"What's with the 'old lady' thing? I guess I just don't understand why I'm not just his girlfriend." She let's out a sigh and slinging the towel over her shoulder before crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>"I'm guessing you've only ever been in a vanilla relationship where everything is black and white, am I right?" She raises an eyebrow at me and I nod. "What we are to them," she motions towards the room full of bikers. "Is so much more than just a girlfriend. We handle the day in and day out shit. We take care of them mentally, physically. It's our responsibility to keep shit running while they're out doing what they do without bothering them about it. They've got enough to worry about."</p><p>"Which is what?"</p><p>"This isn't vanilla, baby. You're going to see things, hear things you won't believe. But at the end of the day it's your job to make him forget all of that, all the bad shit. As his old lady you are his home, his safe haven, even. A guy like that is going to love you like you've never been loved before. He'll protect you, do right by you." She steps back over to me and takes my hands in hers. "A girlfriend is just another run of the mill bitch, but you are special." She looks over her shoulder at the club and a proud smile graces her lips.</p><p>My mind spins out of control as I take in the intensity of all she's told me.</p><p>"What if I can't live up to that?" She brushes a strand of hair from my face.</p><p>"The way he comes to you first, the way he can relax when he's in your arms, you're already doing it." She squeezes my hands and lets me go. "He wouldn't have brought you here if he didn't see something in you. Like I said before, Hap doesn't bring girls here, ever."</p><p>"He's such a mystery to me." My gaze meets his from across the clubhouse and his gaze stays locked on me for a moment before he rejoins the conversation going on around him.</p><p>"He's intense that's for sure but his heart is pure."</p><p>"Thanks for this."</p><p>"Us old ladies have to stick together. You're going to be just fine, I can sense these things you know." She teases while resuming her cleaning. "Go sit with your old man. I've got this."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Of course." Her words swim through my mind as I make my way over to him and when he sees me coming he scoots over so there's room for me in the chair he's occupying. I squeeze in beside him as he finishes his plate of food and he rests a hand on my thigh as the guys talk. Their conversation goes over my head as they speak of guns and prison. The way they talk about doing time like its a normal conversation about the weather makes my head spin but I pretend like I'm unbothered.</p><p>Happy squeezes my thigh and stands from the chair to take his plate into the kitchen. He shares a few hushed words with Gemma, their gazes flicker my direction before turning back to look at each other. I divert my eyes back to the conversation in front of me as the guys continue to eat and discuss their options.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•••</p>
</div>I'm pulled out of my deep sleep by hands running up my body and a pair of lips attaching to the naked skin of my collarbone. The hands are rough and calloused, his touch precise in the moonlight shining through the window. I'm disoriented at first, but a calm envelopes me head to toe when my heavy eyes blink back the sleep to see Happy, his torso bare.<p>The guys had been gone most of the day and I'd had little contact with Happy while he had been away, but it was okay because I was busy making friends. Gemma, Jac, and myself kept busy cleaning up the clubhouse from the previous nights party, and Gema had let me keep her company while she did paperwork in the garage.</p><p>It was an uneventful day, but after all of the drama with Cameron it was easy to just be normal for once.</p><p>"Hey." I whisper out, my voice cracks and I clear my throat before running my hands up his forearms to drag him down to me. He supports his weight on his palms on either side of me while staring down at my makeup-less face, my hair a mess from sleep. I'm wearing nothing but one of his shirts as always, and there's nothing but approval written on his face.</p><p>"Hey." His lips connect with the sensitive skin of my arm and move up to my neck. Happy lowers his body to cover mine as he lays his head on my chest, his lower body resting gently between my legs.</p><p>"You okay?" I ask him for the second time in twenty-four hours. My fingertips ghost up and down the center of his back, my touch almost nonexistent but enough to send a ripple of chills down his spine.</p><p>"Fine." He mumbles against my skin and I hear his breathing start to even out as he drifts off. I lay there awake, his weight a comfort against me and my heart swells at the way he'd woken me just to let me know he was here. I've never felt this before, this overwhelming sense of calm that another person can bring into your life. People keep telling me Happy is some sort of ruthless biker, but all I see is a man who just wants to be loved.</p><p>Gemma's words repeat in my head as I stroke the skin of his back to soothe his restless soul, even in sleep. </p><p>
  <em>You are his home, his safe haven.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Agent Stahl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>VICTORIA</strong>
</p><p>The sound of my phone vibrating wakes me from an otherwise peaceful sleep. When I open my eyes I see Happy staring down at my iPhone, an annoyed look on his face. He looks much more well rested than he did the previous morning and I stretch my arms over my head.</p><p>"Your boy toy has been calling for the last hour." There's irritation in his voice as he tosses the phone to me. It bounces on the mattress and hits my knee which earns an eye roll from me as Happy pulls a grey Samcro shirt over his head. There's still a few headed drops of water on his torso which tells me he just got out of the shower and the smell of his body wash wafts through the room.</p><p>"No longer my 'boy toy' remember?" I get no response as I turn my attention to the missed calls and text messages on the lock screen. I let out a sigh as I switch my phone to silent and lay it on the bedside table without even reading the texts.</p><p>"You better answer him." I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion as I stand from the bed and stop him from slipping his arms into the leather kutte. "What?" Happy's expression is cold.</p><p>"I don't care what Cameron has to say." My voice is soft. I brush my fingers over his cheek and press a kiss to his lips. He resists me which forces me up onto my tip toes to reach him, but as I go to pull away in defeat he locks one arm around my waist. "Im here, with you." I whisper against his lips when he pulls away.</p><p>"You realize this isn't going to be easy for you."</p><p>"What's that mean?"</p><p>"Us going away. You'll be alone in Tacoma, he's there. He'll be able to take care of you when I can't. Financially, physically." His fingertips trail down to the naked skin of my thighs and goosebumps ripple over my skin. His brown orbs concentrate on my lips before locking gazes with me.</p><p>Happy's mood and refusal to give me an answer when I asked him what was wrong yesterday all starts to make sense now. His clinginess, tired eyes, and quiet demeanor all replay in front of my eyes.</p><p>"You think I'm going to go back to him?" He releases me from his grip and pulls his kutte on. He doesn't answer, just gives me that cold stare. "I'm here with you, doesn't that mean anything?"</p><p>"You're here with me right now."</p><p>"I asked Gemma about being an old lady for God's sake." The words come out more frustrated than I'd expected, but I feel stupid. He doesn't expect me to want this if something were to happen to him. I'm reminded that this all started as a game, and I'm feeling now more than ever that it still is just that.</p><p>"What?" His tone changes, less harsh this time as he opens his mouth. I run my fingers through my hair and reach for my duffle bag to slip on a pair of leggings.</p><p>"I didn't get any of this." I motion around the room with my hands. "What it all meant. I wanted to understand it. For you."</p><p>"Why would you ask her?"</p><p>"Because I'm stupid and thought this was actually becoming something." I rummage through my bag to keep my hands busy, but stop when he doesn't say anything.</p><p>"Why wouldn't you ask me?"</p><p>"I don't know." He comes over to me and stops my busy hands to hold them in his own.</p><p>"And what did she tell you?"</p><p>"That I'm suppose to be some superhuman girlfriend on steroids that can take all your pain away and move mountains or whatever." A smile pulls at his lips. "It's not funny. I don't know if I can live up to that."</p><p>"Quit worrying so damn much." He drags me over to him and I rest my cheek against his chest. I close my eyes and breathe in the smell of the leather and try to relax. "You want me to get rid of the ex?" Happy mumbles against the top of my head.</p><p>"No. He can handle a week of silence and when I get back to Tacoma I'll tell him it's over for good." When I look up at the taller man an emotion flashes through his eyes that I can't place.</p><p>"I like that you asked Gemma."</p><p>"Whys that?" He shrugs his shoulders.</p><p>"You give a shit." His fingers brush along his ring attached to the diamond chain around my neck.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•••</p>
</div>"So you take the finished invoices and they go over here for when the customer picks up their car. The ID number matches the number on their car keys," Gemma points to a rack by the office door. "Over here."<p>"I've got it, I swear." I say with a smile as I sit back in the chair. She'd gotten an urgent phone call from Tara and was needed elsewhere, and with only myself and Jac to leave in the office in case someone needed to pick up their vehicle, she had chosen me.</p><p>"Thanks baby. You're a real lifesaver."</p><p>"Go, Tara needs you more than I do."</p><p>"Should be a slow day. Chucky will be around if you need anything and you can always give me a call. Numbers on the desk." She slings her purse over her shoulder and gives me one last look before heading out the door to her car.</p><p>The afternoon passes quietly enough until around three when I'm sitting on the step outside the office. A black sedan pulls into the Teller-Morrow lot and I raise an eyebrow when a tall, thin woman with red hair steps out.</p><p>She's alone and even from this distance I can see the flash of the badge attached to her blazer pocket over her right hip. A pair of aviator sunglasses cover her eyes and she looks around the parking lot like she's looking for something specific before her eyes land on me.</p><p>Her stride across the lot is confident, her hips swaying as she goes and I stand from my spot on the cement as she reaches me.</p><p>"Agent Stahl, ATF." She extends her hand and I accept it without hesitation.</p><p>"Victoria Estrada, how can I help you, Agent?" She pulls the sunglasses from her eyes and her gaze flickers down my body and back up.</p><p>"You new here?" Her eyebrow raises almost in amusement.</p><p>"You could say that." When she notices the reaper hanging from my necklace a grin spreads across her face.</p><p>"Which one sucked you in? Let me guess, you're a Latina so, was it Juice?" My eyebrows furrow and I cross my arms over my chest.</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"Okay, okay not Juice. What about Chibs? He seems a little old for you but some ladies do have a thing for accents."</p><p>"Is there something I can help you with? I'm not following what my personal relationships have to do with you stopping by a repair shop."</p><p>Mischief sparkles in her eyes as she studied me for a few seconds longer.</p><p>"The Sons around?"</p><p>"I don't keep tabs on their whereabouts."</p><p>"Oh? They sure keep tabs on you." She motions towards my necklace once more. "Real diamonds, you're a different breed around here. I bet all the boys just love you." I take a step back to create some distance between the two of us. I'm not liking the vibe I'm getting from her and I'm reminded of all the gun talk I'd overheard yesterday.</p><p>"If there's nothing I can do for you Agent Stahl, I have things to do."</p><p>"Let Jax know I was here, would you?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Nice meeting you, Miss Estrada." I watch her go, my heart beating just a little bit faster than normal. I step back into the office and close the door once she's started her car and pulled away. I reach for the phone and dial the number Gemma had left on the desk. It doesn't take long for her to answer.</p><p>"Some woman, Agent Stahl was just here. She said she was from ATF." I hear her let a long sigh.</p><p>"Did she say what she wanted?"</p><p>"She wanted to speak to Jax."</p><p>"Alright, thanks sweetheart. I'll talk to my son."</p><p>The line goes dead and I toy with the idea of calling Happy to get the truth about what that was all about, but I'm reminded of Gemma's words.</p><p>Its our responsibility to keep shit running while they're out doing what they do without bothering them about it.</p><p>I could run to him about her asking around, or I could let Gemma handle it instead of bothering him when he's out doing only God knows what. The Sons spend most of their days out. They come to the clubhouse for meals and sleep, but over the past few days those are the only times I've seen Happy. I knew that's how it would be before we got here.</p><p>The secrets don't bother me. I assume I'm better off not knowing what they do and when he's ready to tell me he will. I've had enough happen in my life to know it's better not to pry into things you probably don't want to know the answers to. Though the ATF agent does have me a little shaken.</p><p>I run my fingers through my hair and sit back in the office chair. A few minutes later the man I was introduced to named Chucky steps into the office carrying a sack of fast food.</p><p>"I brought the mechanics some lunch. You hungry?" A smile pulls at my lips as he takes a seat across the desk from me and passes me a burger and fries.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Can't let you starve, Hap would skin me alive." He teases as he shovels his mouth full of French fries. His comment earns a giggle from me and I try to push the thoughts of the red headed agent to the depths of my mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>VICTORIA</strong>
</p><p>My nails make a 'tap-tap' sound on the vinyl countertop as I wait for the to-go order. Jac and I had somehow gotten on the topic of Chinese food and it was all I could think about, so we ordered from the nearest place in Charming. The restaurant is ornately decorated with wall sconces and authentic sculptures. The walls are crimson red and the ambiance is low-lit which gives off a calming vibe.</p><p>My stomach growls as I get a whiff of orange chicken and I glance around for my blonde haired friend who had disappeared to find the bathroom a few minutes ago.</p><p>"Twenty-eight ten." The petite woman gives me my total without looking up while sliding a bag of take out my way. I fork over the bills and reach for the bag, waving my hand at her when she tries to give me my change.</p><p>"Keep it." She mumbles a thank you before turning to return to the kitchen through a set of swinging metal doors.</p><p>"Ready?" Jac asks as she pops into view from the back of the restaurant.</p><p>"Yeah, you want to sit outside and eat?" I ask her, having seen a park not far from here on our way.</p><p>"I don't think I can wait to get back to TM. Good call." She teases as she reaches into the bag and pulls out a fortune cookie as we step out into the sunshine.</p><p>"It's bad luck to get your fortune before your meal." I roll my eyes at her but she ignores my comment and cracks the cookie in half before popping a piece in her mouth.</p><p>"But I'm starving." She unravels the little piece of paper and is quiet as she reads. "A ship in harbor is safe, but that's not why ships are built."</p><p>"So mysterious."</p><p>"Come on, open one." She digs in the bag for a second cookie but I shake my head.</p><p>"I'm superstitious. You know this." She lets out an annoyed huff and tosses the cookie back.</p><p>"You're no fun."</p><p>We get in Gemma's SUV and head for the park we had passed on the way. The sun covers the town in warm golden rays and I push my sunglasses up the bridge of my nose. My hair blows in the breeze from the rolled down windows and everything in this moment feels as it should.</p><p>"Could you see yourself living somewhere like this?" I ask Jac as she glances over at me from the drivers seat.</p><p>"Like Charming?" I nod and look away from her back out at the quaint little town. "It's different from Tacoma, that's for sure. Slower paced, more wholesome. I could picture it. Cute little house with a picket fence, tiny Kozik's running around the yard in miniature leather kuttes." A giggle escapes her lips.</p><p>"You like him?" She is quiet for a moment before she answers.</p><p>"I think I do." I can tell by the look on her face, the soft blush that creeps into her cheeks, that Kozik is different from any guy she's ever been with.</p><p>"I never thought I'd see the day." She reaches over and slaps me across the chest.</p><p>"That wasn't nice!" Jac jokes as she turns into the park I had mentioned earlier.</p><p>"I just meant I've never seen you really like a guy."</p><p>"I've never met a guy like him before." The car comes to a stop and we grab our food before walking over to a picnic table in the sunshine. "It's beautiful out."</p><p>"I like it here." My voice is quiet as I wait for her reaction. "I like the people we have met, the way it's so much different here than home." Jac raises an eyebrow as she takes out her folded container of orange chicken with rice. She stuffs a bite in her mouth, waiting for me to continue.</p><p>"I never thought I'd see the day." She mocks.</p><p>"I don't have a job back home. I have an angry ex boyfriend waiting for me and a laundry list of bad ju ju."</p><p>"What are you saying?"</p><p>"I don't know what I'm saying." I let out a sigh and run my fingers through my hair. "Maybe I'm saying I want to start over."</p><p>"With the Sons of Anarchy?" There's mischief written all over her face.</p><p>"With Happy. I don't know, things are so different when I'm with him than anything I've ever had before. The way he talks, it's like he's really serious about us."</p><p>"Are you?"</p><p>"That's the million dollar question, I guess."</p><div class="center">
  <p>•••</p>
</div>The clubhouse is quiet when we get back. I peek around the door of what they call the 'Chapel' and see Clay sitting at the head of the long intricately designed table, a pair of reading glasses on his face and a stack of papers in front of him.<p>"Hey." I greet him as I lean against the door frame. "Happy around?" The president looks up at me, his face free of any emotion that I've come to realize is just the way he is, as he shakes his head.</p><p>"Nah, him and Juice went off to run an errand. You need somethin?"</p><p>"Just wanted to talk, that's all." I turn to leave but Clay calls out my name.</p><p>"We appreciate you and your blonde friend around here. Just thought somebody should let you know. Clubhouse hasn't felt like a home in a long time now, but the cookin' and shit, the guys like it. Jax's old lady has her hands full with Abel. And Gemma, well she's Gemma." His voice is rough and stern, but the words come out warm and I can see that he means it.</p><p>"Thank you, for everything. Letting us stay, being so nice." I brush a strand of hair behind my ear and give him a shy smile. "I like it here."</p><p>"I'm sure Hap likes havin' you around." He pauses. "Hey listen," Clay stands from the table and steps over to me, his expression more serious now. "If that ATF gash gives you anymore trouble, you come straight to me, got it?"</p><p>"Of course, I'm sorry. She took me by surprise." He takes my shoulders in his hands.</p><p>"You did the right thing calling Gemma, but no piece of shit Feds come into my house and cause trouble with my people, even you, understand?"</p><p>"Got it."</p><p>We say our goodbyes and the sound of Harley's pulling in draws me to the exit and I see Happy pulling in side by side with Juice. Once their bikes are parked the taller man mumbles a few words to the other and jogs over to me.</p><p>"You got a minute?" Happy asks with a lopsided smile.</p><p>"For you I've got two." I tease as he takes my hand and drags me back over to his bike. "Where are we going?"</p><p>"It's a surprise. Hop on."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Leap of Faith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>VICTORIA</strong>
</p><p>I squeeze my arms around Happy's waist as the Harley comes to a stop at a four way. My chin rests on his shoulder and I press a soft kiss to his jaw.</p><p>"Where are we going?" I ask loud enough to be heard over the rumbling engine. I feel his chest vibrate in a chuckle against me as he gives the bike gas to take off.</p><p>"You'll see."</p><p>The rest of the ride is silent and I enjoy the feel of the warm breeze and sunshine beating down. When Happy slows we are in a residential neighborhood on a quiet street lined with quaint bungalows with intricate landscaping. </p><p>The flowers are vivid pinks and reds mixed with a few shades of purple and the lawns look freshly trimmed. Happy stops the bike outside an off-white house with a 'For Rent' sign in the front yard. He removes his helmet and swings his leg over and I sit and stare for a moment before following suit.</p><p>"What is this?"</p><p>My voice is soft as I take in what he's telling me without even opening his mouth. He just stares at me, examining my face with his brown orbs, his expression giving nothing away as I look from him to the house and back to him.</p><p>"It's nothing like what the guy before me could provide for you." Happy shrugs his shoulders and steps up to me and kisses my forehead. "I'm not asking you to move, but I figure the clubhouse is no place for you, and if you want it it's here." He pulls a key out of his pocket and places it in the palm of my hand.</p><p>"This is-" My mouth opens and closes but no words fill in the blank. </p><p>"Too much?" I can see the doubt creep across his face as I shake my head.</p><p>"No, it's just like you can read my mind."</p><p>"You want to see the inside?"</p><p>"Of course." He takes my hand and drags me up the sidewalk where he unlocks the front door. Inside smells of fresh paint and wood, which I'm assuming is coming from the hardwood floors. They are in pristine condition as if they've just been put in.</p><p>What the house lacks in size it makes up for in charm and I can't stop the grin that pulls at the corners of my lips.</p><p>"It's adorable." Happy leans against the kitchen island and with the open floor plan he can watch me investigate all through the living and dining areas.</p><p>"I guess I was thinking if you want to see me, you know, when we go inside you won't have to stay with a bunch of grungy guys. The lease is good for a year."</p><p>"You talk like it's a done deal, the prison thing." I cross my arms over my chest and watch him from the next room.</p><p>"We violated our parole, baby. We didn't just skip state lines, we went around the globe lookin' for Jax's son. This ain't going to be a little slap on the wrist."</p><p>"What? What happened to Abel?" Happy let's out a sigh and comes over to me. He cups my face in his rough, calloused hands and kisses my lips.</p><p>"Do we really have to get into all that?"</p><p>"If you're really going to prison and living on borrowed time here, I think I have a right to know." He refuses to answer me for a moment until I pull myself away and raise an eyebrow. "I'll ask someone else. I'll ask everyone until someone gives me the truth. I'd rather hear it from you."</p><p>"It's really not that interesting of a story."</p><p>"Tell me anyway. Amuse me." His jaw ticks and I know I'm pushing him, but if he thinks we are far enough along to rent a house so I can visit him while he's in prison, we're far enough along for him to divulge his criminal background.</p><p>"Business partnership went bad a couple of weeks ago. That ATF bitch you met, she got involved in our shit and created a goddamn mess."</p><p>"When you say 'our shit' are you talking about guns?"</p><p>"Among other things. Anyway, Cameron, the former partner kidnapped Abel after Cameron's son Edmond was murdered by the Fed. She framed Gemma. Cameron thought the Sons were behind his kids death so he lashed out."</p><p>"So the one I met is a dirty cop?"</p><p>"Dirtiest of them all. Cameron took Abel, killed a prospect and fled to Belfast. Only thing to do was go after him, parole or no parole."</p><p>My mind wanders in a thousand different directions as I take in what he's saying. They're way more than just petty criminals and a motorcycle club.</p><p>"I don't even know what to say. Guns, murder, Federal agents killing someone." I brush my hair back from my face and turn away from him.</p><p>"Your ass looks good in those jeans." His voice is low which earns an eye roll from me.</p><p>"Don't try to distract me."</p><p>"Is it working?" When I turn back around there's a teasing smile on his face and I'm reminded that all the things he's talking about that make my head spin, are just everyday life for him.</p><p>"Stop."</p><p>"I'd only been back in Tacoma for a few days when you walked in to the tattoo shop. I'd come back for Kozik, needed some cash so I thought I'd head to the shop and do some ink. I never expected you to walk through that door and take my fuckin' breath away."</p><p>"How long?" I snap.</p><p>"How long what?" There's surprise in his voice at my sudden hostility.</p><p>"Will you be in prison?" He lets out a sigh and comes over to me.</p><p>"Facing four years. Parole after a year, maybe."</p><p>"How do you know all this? More dirty cops?" His silence gives me my answer and I let out a sarcastic laugh.</p><p>"This is insanity. You'll be in prison way longer than we have even known each other. How is this suppose to work?" He forces my hands into his as I struggle against him. His face is solemn, mine stone-like.</p><p>"Leap of faith, baby. Thats all we've ever been and it's worked out pretty well so far, right?" I soften against him as I think back to all the things he's made me feel in the last few weeks.</p><p>"Take me back." I whisper out, avoiding his eyes at all costs.</p><p>"Babe-"</p><p>"Just take me back." I pull my hands free of his and storm out the front door without another word.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>HAPPY</strong>
</p><p>“What are we doing here, Hap?" Juice asks as I pull the sunglasses from my face and tuck them into the neck of my shirt while climbing off my bike. We're parked outside a small house with a nice sized front yard.</p><p>"Taking care of some things." I mumble while heading up the sidewalk to the front door without giving him anymore of an explanation.</p><p>"Shits going down, Jax is going to need us." A swell of anger flashes through my chest but I reign it in before turning to the Puerto Rican. I take a moment to swallow the sudden burst of emotion and let out a sigh before turning back to him.</p><p>"Right now, no one knows shit about Victoria and Jaqueline. If they stay at the clubhouse much longer they are going to be targeted."</p><p>"So what, you're buying a house?"</p><p>"Renting." I raise my hand at him. "They have to stay off the grid, Juice. We both know what happens to women connected to this club. It can't happen, not with ATF and the Irish breathing down our necks." Juice is quiet for a moment.</p><p>"You really care about this girl." My silence is his answer as my stare turns hard.</p><p>"Let's just get this done." I turn back to the house and knock on the front door. A woman with a shock of red hair opens it a second later.</p><p>She's very well put together in a cream pantsuit, her hair slicked back into a ponytail. Her lips are painted brown, her eyes a vivid green. Looking at her is a clear reminder of why I'm doing this. Her appearance screams 'luck of the Irish' and I almost second guess this. She could be a mole, but I know I'm being paranoid. She's just a realtor.</p><p>"Are you Mr. Blackman?" The redhead asks and I hear Juice chuckle behind me.</p><p>"Nice to meet you." I hold my hand out to shake hers and she opens the door wide enough for the two of us to enter.</p><p>"Blackman, really?" Juice jokes in a whisper as she steps further into the house to grab some paperwork off of the kitchen counter.</p><p>"Every Son should have an alter ego. Got all the right papers, social security number and what not."</p><p>"Smart man, Hap."</p><p>"You ever doubt me?" I ask with a sly smile. "When this shit pops off, at least I know she will be safe."</p><p>I'd seen the photos of the house on the internet. I knew it was nothing like the place Cameron provided for her, but it's somewhere she can stay over the next few days where no one will be looking.</p><p>Anyone connected with the Sons runs the risk of being dragged into the mess we call life, but the chances of something worse happening is too much to think of. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something like what happened to Gemma happened to the dark haired woman I've come to care greatly for.</p><p>We had only just gotten Tara back from Salazar. Though Jax's old lady seems to be okay physically, she's been different since we've been back. She's quiet, faraway like she's not quite come to terms with what happened to her. Or what could have happened to her unborn child.</p><p>"Your application went through without any problems. Are you ready to sign the lease?"</p><p>"Absolutely." She flashes a warm smile before sliding a few papers my way across the kitchen countertop. I grab the pen and begin signing the name I'd made up years ago on the blank lines where she points her painted finger.</p><p>"Keys are here on the counter and you can move in anytime. Do you have any questions for me?" She gathers up the forms and places them in a black glossy folder.</p><p>"Just one. Would it be an issue to have a security system installed?"</p><p>"Shouldn't be. Just call the management office when you're ready and we will send someone out."</p><p>"Could you send someone tomorrow?" My question comes out more as a statement than a question. She notices and realizes I'm not giving her the option to say no.</p><p>"Of course. I'll set it up."</p><p>She gives me another hand shake before gathering her paperwork into her arms and heading out the front door, leaving Juice and I alone in the empty house.</p><p>"Does your girl know about this?" Juice asks while looking around the living area.</p><p>"Not yet. I'll tell her when we get back."</p><p>"Think she will do it?"</p><p>"Of course she will stay here. It's for her own safety." I give him a confused glance and pull my bike keys from my vest pocket.</p><p>"I mean move here for you. That is why you're really doing this, isn't it?" I'm silent as the question leaves his mouth. Maybe deep down I'd hoped for that, but I can't see a girl like Victoria uprooting her whole life to wait on a criminal.</p><p>
  <strong>VICTORIA</strong>
</p><p>"Are we going to talk about this?" Happy asks as I climb from the bike and stuff both of my hands into my jacket pockets. I stop in my tracks with my back to him and wait for him to say anything. Anything that would keep the thoughts racing through my mind at bay. "Victoria?"</p><p>"I don't know what to say," I breathe out. "about any of it." I turn to face him as my hair is ruffled by the warm breeze. Happy steps off the Harley and comes over to me, his movements slow, his expression stoic.</p><p>"Tell me you aren't going to change your mind."</p><p>When he reaches me he slips his hands around my waist and pulls my hands from my pockets. His grip forces my own arms up around his neck and the feel of his skin against mine flips a switch inside my brain.</p><p>Happy's rough calloused hands caress the bare skin of my back as his hands run under my shirt. Goosebumps raise on my skin and I'm reminded of our first day in Charming. The sexual tension was more than I could refuse after saying no so many times in Tacoma. Happy has a way of igniting desire in me like I've never felt before. It was never that way with Cameron. It was always 'vanilla' as Gemma called it.</p><p>"I don't know what I'm thinking." I whisper out as he brushes his fingers across my cheek.</p><p>"The wheels are turnin' up there baby. I can see it in your eyes." He taps my temple with his pointer finger.</p><p>"This is all just a lot to take in." I motion towards our surroundings and a knowing look creeps onto his face.</p><p>"It's too much, is what you mean. We're too much." A quick breath leaves my lips as he presses his forehead to mine. My eyes flicker up to meet his concentrated gaze as he presses his lips to mine. His arms lock around my waist while deepening the kiss. My eyes flutter closed as my brain goes foggy and just like that I'm his. "Does this feel like too much?" His voice is low as his lips trail from mine to my ear.</p><p>"It feels like everything." I whisper back. His hands run through my hair before squeezing me tight again.</p><p>"I need you to do something for me." He cups my face in the palm of his hands. "I need you to stay at the house tomorrow. You and Jac both."</p><p>"Why?" I raise an eyebrow while brushing my thumb over the skin of his forearm.</p><p>"Safer for you that way." His response is vague which peaks my interest.</p><p>"You can't just leave it at that."</p><p>"Club is finishing up a few loose ends. It's safer if you don't have any connections with us until it's over. So far only Agent Stahl knows you two are here."</p><p>"You think we are in danger?"</p><p>"I'm saying I'm not taking that chance with you." The truth forces my hand. There's no argument I can make that will change his mind and I'm not so sure I want to try. Happy has his reasons. "What happened to Tara can never happen to you." His voice is slow, almost as if he didn't speak the words for me to hear.</p><p>"What happened to Tara?"</p><p>"What hasn't happened to her?" He takes a step back to create some space between the two of us. "The downside of this club for women like you," he pauses with regret all over his face. "is brutal."</p><p>"What are you afraid of?" He won't meet my gaze and I can tell he doesn't want to say any more. "I need to know." I take a few steps closer. "If I'm in this with you, I need to know."</p><p>"Is that what you want?" My hands clasp together nervously in front of me and I squeeze them tight.</p><p>"I know I've never felt like this before." His arms cross over his chest as he scans the parking lot for any signs of listening ears.</p><p>"I think you've got me wrapped around your finger."</p><p>The phrase coming from a guy like him seems to mean so much more than ic it had come from Cameron. Happy won't look at me, his gaze trained somewhere far away.</p><p>"How long do we have?" I whisper out, knowing I won't like the answer. The weight of the conversation tells me it's less than ideal. He looks to me and lets out a sigh.</p><p>"Just give me tonight." He takes my face in his hands and claims my lips with his without giving me a chance to speak.</p><p>"Tomorrow? You're telling me it's happening tomorrow?" There's a lump in my throats and I can feel the burning of tears at the backs of my eyes. His thumb brushes my cheek and I close my eyes as I wrap my arms around his waist. Happy hugs me tight and we stand in silence. There's no need for him to vocalize an answer to my question because deep down I knew before the words left my mouth. "So you knew all along you weren't coming back to Tacoma?"</p><p>"I knew if you didn't come with me to Charming, I'd probably never see you again." I take a step back and run my fingers through my hair. So much has happened in the little bit of time we've been here. He's not necessarily wrong, we had barely gotten started in Tacoma.</p><p>"You would've gone away with no explanation and I would have most likely gone back to Cameron." Happy nods his head.</p><p>"But you came."</p><p>"And now you're leaving."</p><p>"Not yet. We've got tonight."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>VICTORIA</strong>
</p><p>I can barely concentrate as Happy's hands run down my waist from behind to my thighs where he grips my ass before pushing my thighs further apart. </p><p>"Stand just like that. Don't move." He mumbles in my ear and I can feel the smirk in his voice when he feels me shiver. The steel between my palms feels foreign and unnatural, heavy in a way yet light at the same time. "Loosen your grip." His hands wander back up my body to my arms where he forces the tension out by pressing down just a bit at the joint. </p><p>The whole process seems more sensual than life saving, learning how to use a gun. With his chest pressed flush against my back it's almost impossible to concentrate on the target in front of me. </p><p>"Stop trying to distract me." I try to wipe the smile from my face but fail miserably when he ghosts his lips along the nape of my neck after brushing my hair to one side with a featherlike touch.</p><p>"Don't tense up." His voice vibrates deep through my body from the close proximity and I can't avoid the dirty thoughts that flash in front of my mind. "Gradually put pressure here." His hands glide along my outstretched arms to rest on my hands gripping the gun. Happy uses his pointer finger to press on my own that's resting on the trigger. "Ready?" </p><p>"I'm scared!" I squeal out as the situation becomes so much more real. </p><p>"Don't be. Pull it." I hesitate for just a moment before squeezing down on the trigger and my arms jolt just a little as the bullet is sent flying out into the trees, missing its target by miles. A laugh escapes Happy's chest as he releases me from his embrace and my face flushes red. </p><p>"I'm terrible at this." He drags me around by the wrist, the gun pointed down at the ground. </p><p>"I didn't expect you to be a pro sniper your first time." I catch the eye roll from him and cock my head to the side in a pout. "Come on, do it again."</p><p>"This is ridiculous." I mumble, making no move to raise the weapon again. "I'm not going to learn anything useful in one night."</p><p>"Do it." The teasing tone is gone and he's more serious this time. I hesitate a second longer before letting out a huff and turning back around. Now that I know what the kick back feels like I raise it on my own without any help from him and pull the trigger after focusing in on the bottles a few yards off. This time the bullet whizzes past the glass, but comes closer to the target than the first shot. "Better. Again." </p><p>"Happy-" </p><p>"Don't talk back, little girl." His words are a warning as he steps back up to me and positions my hands to prepare for the third round. </p><p>We continue on that way until my shots get closer and closer to their target. My upper arms ache by the time I finally land one and shatter the glass bottle. A proud look spreads across Happy's features, his arms crossed over his chest. He had left me alone to focus after the first few shots and I found it much easier to focus on the target without his hands all over me. </p><p>Happy steps up to me and takes the gun and tucks it into the back of his jeans before taking my face in his hands. He watches me for a second and I don't miss the sadness in his eyes before pressing a kiss to my lips. </p><p>"I want you to take it with you tomorrow." </p><p>"You said I'd be safe there." His thumb brushes along my cheek and his brow furrows.</p><p>"Can never be too careful."</p><div class="center">
  <p>•••</p>
</div>The minute we got back to the clubhouse, everything became more real. There are more Sons scattered through the building than I've seen since we got here. Their patches are all identical, the grim reaper stares at me almost angrily from the backs of the men. <p>Happy takes my hand when he senses my nerves taking over, since I'm not sure exactly how to be in this world surrounded by all these strangers. He presses a quick kiss to my cheek before leading us into the thick of it. </p><p>Gemma steps over and envelopes me in a hug. </p><p>"How'd it go?" She asks as her eyes flicker from me to Happy. </p><p>"You knew what he was up to?" I ask with a smirk. </p><p>"Darlin' I know everything that goes on." There's mischief in her stare and I nod. </p><p>"I feel better about using one than I would've without tonight." </p><p>"Good. I think your friend can take care of herself, I want the same for you." She hugs me once more before disappearing in the crowd. I look for my blonde haired best friend and spot her in her usual spot, perched on Kozik's lap, her arm delicately placed around his neck. </p><p>"Jac, it's time to go." I call out to her as I make my way over. </p><p>"Where?" Kozik squeezes her thigh before lifting her to stand. </p><p>"Safe house." He answers for me while grabbing her by the back of the neck and kissing her forehead. "Had some furniture delivered today so you two don't have to sleep on the floor." He flashes a prize winning smile.  </p><p>"Aren't you a gentleman." I tease before turning to see what Happy is up to. I find him in what looks like a heated discussion with Jax, and decide it's best not to interrupt until he locks eyes with me. Jax follows his sightline and claps his fellow Son on the back, giving him the okay. Happy comes over to me and his arms wind around my waist before he claims my lips with his own. </p><p>"We aren't leaving yet." He mumbles against my neck while taking my hips in his hands and pushing me backwards. </p><p>"I thought you said-" He cuts me off with another kiss. </p><p>"Not yet." Happy's grip tightens around my waist as he continues walking me backwards towards the hallway that leads to the apartments. All it takes is a kiss from him and my mind is preoccupied. Nothing else matters. </p><p>As we round the corner to the apartment door his hands work their way up my shirt and I drop my jacket off my arms onto the floor. Happy's lips move from my own down my neck to my collar bone where he bites enough to get a reaction out of me. Once we are through the door and it's shut behind us we break away from the intense lip lock, our face meet inches apart. His hands push me backwards by the hips to create some distance and his eyes trail up my body before stopping at my chest. </p><p>"Take your shirt off." Its dark enough outside so I can only just make out his facial expressions in the moonlight. While releasing a shaky breath I do as he says, making sure to move a little slower than normal before tossing the material to the side and locking eyes with him. There's no fear anymore, or shame when I think of being the best version of myself with him. The version of me that let's go and gives in to my desires. </p><p>I use one thumb to slip under my bra strap and slide it down my arm before doing the same with the other side. Happy circles me, his movements slow, predatorial  almost, as he watches before coming to a stop behind me. His touch sends a ripple of goosebumps over my naked skin as he undoes the clasp and my bra falls to the floor. </p><p>As if he can read my mind his arms wind around and envelope me in a tight embrace, his lips finding my shoulder as he squeezes. His teeth graze my skin and my eyes flutter closed when one of his hands reaches down to unfasten my jeans. Happy takes his time as his other hand wanders down to push the material down my legs, I turn my head enough to claim his lips once more and I can feel the smirk on his face as my hips shift to press back against his. </p><p>Happy's point of view</p><p>She does her best to stay awake, but the long day has worn her down and as her eyes flutter shut I can't stop the tugging on the left side of my chest. I keep still, not wanting to wake her as I turn my head to the side and take in every bit of her. Her naked legs are tangled in the bedsheets, her upper half concealed by my black hoodie. </p><p>Sleep won't be possible, not anytime soon at least. These moments are sacred because after tonight, everything changes. I know I'll have to wake her to get her to the safe house, but for now I'm content just watching her sleep, her face at ease with no concern for what's to come in the next twenty-four hours. </p><p>After a while there's a soft wrap on the door and I stand up without disturbing her and shove my legs into a pair of jeans before opening the door to see Kozik. I slip out the door and shut it before turning to him. </p><p>"When you want to leave, man?" It's getting late." He checks the time on his flip phone as I let out a sigh. </p><p>"I'll wake her up. Where's Jac?" </p><p>"Drinking with Tig. Think she might like him better than me." The blonde teases as he claps me on the back. </p><p>"We'll take the truck, less noticeable that way." I tell him, knowing the silver Dodge will draw less attention than two Harley's and guys in kuttes.</p><p>"You got it. I'll tell Jac get her stuff. We'll meet you out front." Kozik wanders off and leaves me to slip back inside the room. </p><p>"I'm awake." I hear her soft voice call out from the bed as I look over at her. She's sitting up now,  hair is hanging down in her face, voice full of sleep as she reaches her arms out for me. Something about that warms a part of me that's been cold a long, long time. I take her hands and rest my knees on the bed before taking her lips in a rough kiss. I can feel a giggle escape her lips but I'm all business when I pull away and lock eyes. </p><p>"What?" She whispers as she reaches up and brushes her thumb over my cheek, her eyebrows scrunched with concern. No words come to mind as my eyes flicker from her lips, nose, eyes, trying to memorize every inch of her. </p><p>"Nothing. We've got to go." I mumble out while releasing her from my hold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Grocery Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>VICTORIA</strong>
</p><p>The suburban neighborhood is quiet and the only light comes from the streetlights and the porches of the homes. It's nearing two in the morning by the time we make it inside and Happy stays glued to my side, his eyes never settling as they scan the street for any potential danger.</p><p> Kozik seems less on guard as he unlocks the door and lets us in, but I'm reminded that he's not losing anything after tonight. There's no fear of getting locked behind bars. Tomorrow when he goes to sleep, he can do it beside the blonde he's come to care so much for. </p><p>Happy flips on the lights to the living room and I take in the new furnishings. There's a couch along the far wall as well as a tv still in the box. Theres remnants of the plastic that encased the couch left behind on the floor and the room smells like new furniture. </p><p>"Nice taste." I tease Kozik as I eye the strangely modern piece I wouldn't have expected him to pick out. </p><p>"Gem helped." The blonde shrugs his shoulders, like it's nothing but I can tell the compliment means something.  "I wasn't sure who was taking what room, but the beds are the same." He fills us in as we walk further into the house. I never made it to the bedrooms when Happy brought me here the first time and I'm surprised by the spaciousness. The house is much bigger than it looks from the street. </p><p>"You can have the master." Jac calls out from the hallway bathroom. "This was your man's idea after all." She steps back out and laces her fingers through Kozik's. "Can't you guys stay?" My gaze flickers up to Happy's face and there's a hard expression written on it. </p><p>"Can't." He answers and Jac frowns before pushing open the door to her room. Kozik follows her leaving Happy and I alone to find the master. </p><p>The only thing in the room is the bed frame, a mattress, and a single nightstand and the room feels cold without anything to make it a home. Happy drops the duffle full of my stuff on the floor and stands with his back to me facing the window, as still and silent as the night. </p><p>"Hey." I mumble out as I walk up behind him and slip my arms around his waist before resting my chin on his shoulder. I can feel the weight of his body shift to lean into my chest, and in this moment I want more than anything to take it all away. All the pain and stress, I'd rather feel it for him. His calloused hands take my own and he pulls me tighter against his back. I feel his chest rise and fall with a deep sigh and I squeeze my eyes shut, knowing in my heart this is a goodbye of sorts for us. He knows his looming fate and until now it was just something happening in the future. Now it's real. </p><p>"We have to go." His voice is low and his gaze never leaves the window.</p><p>"I know." I whisper as I feel my eyes burning. Happy turns in my arms and claims my lips in a deep kiss that takes my breath away. He pushes me backwards until my legs hit the bed and as I fall backwards he comes with me, his body flush against my own. The kiss turns rough, almost aggressive as he slides one hand up my body to grip my throat. My legs wind around his waist and if I could get any closer to him in this moment I would. </p><p>When he breaks the kiss I can see the darkness in his eyes and the internal battle written all over his face. The hand on my neck squeezes ever so slightly as his other brushes the stray hairs from my face. There's something about the way he grabs me here, like this, that I love. </p><p>"I have to go." He repeats and he releases me before standing abruptly. </p><p>"Wait." I call out to him as he turns for the door and I hate every bit of the look on his face. </p><p>They call him the 'Tacoma Killer,' they warned me about how dangerous he could be, how his mood swings were like a hurricane and that you never wanted to be on the receiving end of his hostility. But no one ever warned me about the intense emotions that he feels towards the ones he cares for. No one warned me that he shows love behind closed doors so intense it leaves you reeling. </p><p>"Be careful." I whisper out, my voice thick with sadness, the words meaning so much more than they appear.  Happy reaches into the back of his jeans and pulls out the shiny piece of steel he'd taught me to use only hours before. He places it on the bedside table before reaching down to grab me by the back of the neck. He presses a long kiss to my forehead before storming out of the room and I can hear the door slam seconds later.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•••</p>
</div>The empty house is silent when I wake a few hours later. I'd spent most of it tossing and turning, unable to fight the visions of everything going wrong. I slip on a pair of shorts from my bag, my upper half still wrapped in Happy's sweatshirt and exit the bedroom to find Jac slipping her feet into a pair of shoes. <p>"I noticed a grocery store not far on our way here. I was going to grab something to make for breakfast." Her expression is warm, almost as if she knows how I'm feeling. "I didn't want to wake you."</p><p>"Can I come?" I ask while turning back to the bedroom door. </p><p>"Of course. I'll wait outside." </p><p>Once I'm dressed in a pair of jeans and a tee, I throw on a pair of sunglasses to cover the dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep. When I get outside Jac is sitting on the step, a silver flip phone clutched in her hands. </p><p>"Koz left us a burner in case we needed him today." She tells me as she stands and tucks it into the back pocket of her jean shorts. I stay quiet, not feeling like talking much but a walk and fresh air seems like what I need. Jac doesn't push,  and we walk down the sidewalk in silence, enjoying the feel of the warm sun beating down. The rumble of motorcycles pulls me out of my trance but I'm disappointed when I see two lone riders. No kuttes or patches, just ordinary guys out for a ride on a beautiful morning. </p><p>"He loves you, you know." My friend speaks when she sees me eyeing the bikes as they turn a corner and disappear. </p><p>"What?" I turn to look at her, not sure I heard her correctly in my distracted state.</p><p>"Happy." She smiles and nudges my shoulder. "I see the way he looks at you." She squints her blue eyes against the sun as she turns to face forwards. "Cam doesn't look at you like that. Hell, I don't think anyone has ever looked at me that way." </p><p>"Don't say that." I scold, knowing well she could have just about any guy she locks in her crosshairs. </p><p>"I'm serious, Tor." Her expression tells me she's not messing around and we drift back into silence as the grocery store comes into view. </p><p>"Even if he did love me, which he doesn't, he's going to prison, Jac. Not just jail for something stupid, prison." I tell her after before we get to the doors. </p><p>"And?" I just roll my eyes beneath my sunglasses. Everything is so black and white in her world. If she wants to, she does it no matter what it is or the consequences that come after. I've never been that way. I've lived my live cautiously and without risks. I dated the good guy, I went to school. I did it all by the book. But where did that get me?</p><p>"Never mind. Let's just get some food." I pull open the glass door and head in without another word.</p><div class="center">
  <p>•••</p>
</div>Conversation between the two of us is much more lighthearted after we had spent about an hour in the grocery store. By the time we leave the streets are hustling with morning traffic and there's people walking around visiting the shops that line the plaza. All around me people are going about their lives while I feel like mine is at a standstill. <p>When we reach the crossroads where our new rental is located, my heart comes to a crashing halt when I see a silver Audi parked in the driveway. Only one person I know drives a car like that and it's not anyone who lives in Charming. </p><p>"Jac." I whisper out as she rambles on about something unimportant. I stop dead in my tracks as I grip her arm and she stumbles as she's taken by surprise. </p><p>"Whoa, what the hell, Tor?" She pulls her arm free of my grasp and pulls her sunglasses from her face as best she can with an armful of grocery sacks. </p><p>"Look." I raise my hand to point at the car in the driveway and her blue eyes go wide. I realize we've been spotted when the drivers side door swings open and out steps the tall brunette I've spent the last five years of my life with. He leans over the hood of the car to look at the two of us, and I can see even from here that his complexion is red and splotchy, his hair wild. Instead of the usual dress shirt and khakis, he's wearing jeans and a sweatshirt making him appear sloppy and very un-Cameron like. </p><p>As if this day couldn't get worse I feel my heart rate quicken and my palms start to sweat as the tears build in the backs of my eyes. All the emotions I've been feeling come to a peak and I can feel myself losing it as he steps away from the car and slams the door. The bags I've been carrying slip from my arms as he steps towards us and they crash to the ground, their contents spilling out on the sidewalk. </p><p>"Are you kidding?" Jac calls out to Cameron as she crosses the street to approach him. Her body language screams confidence as she steps up to the much taller brunette man. </p><p>"I came to see Victoria." I hear him say to her, his gaze flickering over her shoulder to look at me. </p><p>"She left you, Cam. Can't you accept that?" </p><p>"No." The word comes out with a stubborn, childlike tone and I want to disappear. Once I've gathered myself I bend over to pick up the items I'd dropped and Cameron slips past an outraged Jac to jog across the street. He bends down to help me and when I look up into his brown eyes I see the solemn look. There's no anger, no hate. Just loss and sadness swim through his brown orbs. "Let me help you." He whispers out as he begins picking the random food items off the concrete. </p><p>Across the street my best friend makes it up to the porch to drop off her own bags before coming back over and grabbing my upper arm. She pulls me to my feet and pushes me backwards away from Cameron who stands as well, the food forgotten. </p><p>"You need to leave." The feisty blonde spits out. </p><p>"This is between Victoria and me. It has nothing to do with you."</p><p>"It has everything to do with me." She shouts as she starts dragging me across the street. My feet feel like they're filled with concrete and the chaos of all this threatens to drown me. When the burner phone starts ringing in Jac's pocket, I snap out of my frozen state and look at her. </p><p>"Why is it ringing?" I ask with a bit of panic in my voice. Cameron watches us with a kind of melancholy interest on his face as my best friend pulls the phone from her pocket. </p><p>"Hello?" Jac answers and the person on the other end of the line rambles on for a few minutes before she tells them a quick goodbye. "Gemma. She said we need to stay inside until we hear from her. The clubhouse is on lockdown." I let out an anxious breath. I'd feared the worst when that phone rang. I have no idea what the Sons are up to, but I know it involves guns and prison and that's enough to make my stomach turn. </p><p>"Victoria, what the hell is going on?" Cam calls out as he comes across the street and gives me an exasperated look. </p><p>"You need to go." I whisper to him before shoving past Jac and making my way into the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>HAPPY</strong>
</p><p>As I strap the bullet proof vest over my torso, a thousand different thoughts swim through my mind. The plan to get Jimmy O' from the Russians had been planned meticulously and every possible outcome was addressed, but I still can't shake the feeling that something is off. </p><p>Chibs catches my eye from a few bikes over, and the worry in my head is reflected on his face. We've all been on edge today, but I think the brunt of it falls on the Scotsman. Today he gets the revenge he's been waiting years for. I know how worried he is about everything going exactly the way we planned. He steps over to me, his own Kevlar adorning his chest with a thick sweatshirt over the top. </p><p>"Ay, Hap. You alrigh'?" The shoulder shrug comes more out of habit than will. "Don't play games with me, brother. You need to have a clear head." Chibs taps his own temple with his pointer finger. </p><p>"It's clear." I grumble out as I slip my arms into my kutte. Just by the look on his face it's clear he doesn't believe a word of it. </p><p>"What's got you actin' unusually peculiar? Is it your ol' lady?" I do nothing but hold his gaze and he knows the answer to his own question. "Shouldn' be with a woman you have to worry about when you go inside, ay?"</p><p>"I'm not worried about her loyalty." I snap. </p><p>"Then wha' is it?" Chibs is not intimidated by my aggressive demeanor. He never has been and that's partially why I know I can trust him. He's not afraid to tell me the truth, he's not afraid of me in general. My eyes flicker from Chibs to Kozik standing with the rest of the Sons not far off as they go over the final details. Though I trust my blonde haired brother with my life, I can't expect him to provide what I need for Victoria.</p><p>"She's got some unfinished business in Tacoma." I shove my hands into my pockets, feeling uncomfortable divulging any information about the brunette I've come to have deep rooted feelings for. "I need someone to make sure it gets handled." There's a knowing look that creeps onto Chibs' face. </p><p>"Wha' kind of business?" When I don't say anything he gets the picture. "You wan' to make sure her ol' boy doesn't come knockin' on her door?"</p><p>"He's a problem." I break eye contact with Chibs and let out a sigh. "I don't see him walking away without a fight." When my gaze locks with his again I can tell he knows exactly how I feel. It wasn't so long ago that a certain Irishman swept in and stole the only women he has ever loved. A certain Irishman who's going to get what he deserves today. </p><p>"Ay, wha'ever you need, Hap."</p><p>"Make her life easier, that's all I'm asking." Chibs comes over and slings an arm around my neck. </p><p>"I go' your back, brother." When he releases me I feel like a weight has been lifted, knowing Chibs will step in for her while I'm gone. Victoria is not one to ask for help, but whether she wants it or not I know my brothers will keep her safe. </p><p>
  <strong>VICTORIA</strong>
</p><p>"Why are you here?" My voice comes out weaker than I would like as I stare down at my fingers laced together in my lap. I can hear Cameron let out a sigh as he gives me a sideways glance. We've sat in silence for the last ten minutes, both of us seated on the front porch step while Jacquelyn eavesdrops from somewhere inside the house. "Why did you show up here?"</p><p>"You weren't returning my calls." There's a stubbornness in his tone that eats away at my already thinning patience. Today is not the day for bombarding me with more chaos. </p><p>"We talked about space. It was your idea." My gaze stays focused on the steady stream of afternoon traffic on the street in front of us, and for a moment I wish deep down that I was one of the passerby's. No real destination, just in the car on my way somewhere else, anywhere else.</p><p>"Yeah, space. As in time to figure out what we want. We didn't discuss running off to a different state with a bunch of backwoods bikers." The judgement in his voice is not lost on me and I can't stop the eye roll that luckily, he doesn't catch. When I don't respond, I see him start to fidget with his own hands. "Who is he?" It's not an accusation, but I can feel the defeat radiating off of him. It's in his appearance, the sloppy clothes, the dark circles under his eyes. Cameron drove all this way because he knew something wasn't right. He knew that we had changed, I had changed. </p><p>"Does it really matter?" I can feel the heat building behind my eyes as the tears form. I never wanted to hurt Cameron. The last five years I've spent doing everything in my power to love him, but he just couldn't give me the love I desperately needed in return. My gaze drops to the ground as I reach up to brush away a stray tear. </p><p>"Of course if matters. You don't just get to hook up with some guy and disappear with no explanation." Cameron stands from the step and stares down at me, the look on his face cold and hard. </p><p>"I was coming back." I whisper out. "To explain it all." A sarcastic laugh, almost like a sharp breath, leaves his chest and he rubs a hand over his head as he begins to pace. </p><p>"Thank you, Victoria, for doing me that one kindness." The venom in his voice causes a clenching in my chest. "You broke my heart. You've ruined everything we built. For what?" He motions towards the houses all around us. </p><p>"Lower your voice." I snap out, not wanting the entire neighborhood to hear. </p><p>"What's wrong? You don't want the neighbors to know you cheated?" My eyes narrow as the words leave his mouth. I take a deep breath and ignore is comment as the weight of all this comes crashing down. "How can you do this to me?" The anger leaves him, for the time being, and the hurt on his face is mirrored in my chest. </p><p>"I'm sorry." I stand from my spot and reach out for his hand but he rips it away and steps backwards. "Cam—"</p><p>"You're sorry? You just threw away five years of my life and you want to tell me you're sorry?" I close my mouth and stare at him as he comes unraveled once again. </p><p>"You are not innocent in this, please don't act like you are."</p><p>"I provided you with everything. Your apartment? I pay for it. Phone, car, bills, all me. You used me for god knows how long, cheated, but I'm to blame?" Cameron's face turns red and his words hit home. If his intentions were to rip my heart out, he had succeeded. I can see now this is a gloves-off kind of fight, he's sparing nothing for my feelings. </p><p>"You asked me to quit my job, or do you forget that part?" My eyebrows scrunch together, and I can feel the hostility between us growing. </p><p>"I asked you to quit your job because I was working all hours of the day and with your schedule we never saw each other. I thought I was making a choice that was best for our relationship." Cameron shrugs his shoulders. "That was a mistake." </p><p>Silence overtakes us once again as our eyes lock. My gaze flickers over his shoulder as we stand on the front lawn, causing a scene I'm sure our new neighbors will gossip about, when I catch sight of a black SUV  with its turn signal on. As the vehicle pulls into the driveway behind Cameron's silver Audi, the window rolls down to reveal Gemma with a pair of sunglasses covering her eyes. </p><p>"You alright, darlin'?" She calls out while propping her elbow on the door and leaning out. I force a fake smile I know the matriarch won't believe and nod my head. </p><p>"I'm okay, Gemma." </p><p>"Who's this?" She pulls the shades from her face and motions towards Cameron as he looks from me to Gemma and back to me. There's a wary look on her face as she watches me, waiting for an explanation that suits her. </p><p>"This is Cameron—"</p><p>"Her ex boyfriend." Cameron finishes for me as he digs in his pocket for his car keys. Gemma's head nods in a knowing gesture and I have to wonder just how much she does know. How much has Happy told her? Their hushed conversations when they don't think I'm watching have not gone unnoticed by me.</p><p>"Well Cameron, you're an awfully long way from home for just an ex girlfriend." The word 'girlfriend' falls from her lips like something sour and I know now it's because these people I've come to know don't recognize those labels. The sound of the front door swinging open catches my attention and I turn to see Jacquelyn stepping out onto the porch with her hands on her hips. </p><p>"Gemma, hey." The blonde calls out as she comes down the steps. </p><p>"Get in the car, sweetheart. You, too Victoria." Gemma slaps her palm on the side of the car in a 'hurry up' kind of gesture. "You'll have to excuse us, Cameron. We've got some business to attend to." He turns from Gemma back to me and crosses his arms over his chest. </p><p>"If you leave now, it's over. I mean it, Victoria. No money, nothing. You'll be cut off." Cameron's tone tells me he means what he's saying and as I stare at him, a million different thoughts stream through my head. Jacquelyn and Gemma are silent as they wait to see what is about to transpire and all at once I can feel all of my rage towards him bubble to the surface. </p><p>For years Cameron has dangled his financial situation over my head. He's used it as a weapon to control every choice I made. Money is his power. Without saying a word I turn on my heel and storm past Jac into the house where I snatch my purse off the kitchen counter. As I make my way back across the porch and down the steps to where Cameron waits, I rustle through my wallet to slip every single credit card out of its slot that his name is on. My hand reaches out by impulse alone as I toss the pieces of plastic that have controlled my every conscious decision for as long as I can remember at his feet. </p><p>"Thank you for being this person." I lash out, no longer feeling the urge to hold back in fear that I might hurt him. "Thank you for making me realize I was just another piece of property you owned." I push past him while slipping my purse over my shoulder and I can hear Jacquelyn's steps not far behind. I give Cameron one last look over my shoulder before rounding the SUV and pulling the passenger door open. </p><p>Gemma looks to me with a proud smile on her face as she reaches out and squeezes my hand. My nerves are a wreck and I haven't even given myself a chance to consider why she's even here. Jac climbs into the backseat and Gemma puts the car in reverse while flashing a taunting wave at Cameron who continues to stand on the lawn where I'd left him, shock and confusion written all over his face. As we get out onto the road, there are no words spoken until I've gotten myself under control.</p><p>"That felt good." I whisper out in a shaky voice.</p><p>"I'm proud of you." My best friend tells me from the backseat and in this moment I've never appreciated her more. We ride along in a comfortable silence before Gemma finally speaks. </p><p>"Clay called me on the prepaid. It's safe now, but I think you know what's going to happen next." Gemma turns her head my way and I nod while playing with the strap of my purse. My emotions are on overload and her insinuation alone has a lump forming in my throat. "We'll get through it together." She reaches over for the second time and clutches my hand in hers in a way that makes me feel like even though everything is falling apart, they're might just be hope that something good will come after.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Jimmy O’</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>VICTORIA</strong>
</p><p>The lot is empty and quiet, too quiet as I sit at the picnic table across from Jacquelyn. Neither of us have spoken since we sat down and I can tell by the look on her face she's nervous. We've been here for thirty minutes but have heard nothing since the phone call Gemma received before she left to pick us up. The president's wife had excused herself to file paperwork, or so she said, in the shop office. </p><p>I look up at the sound of a car pulling in and see Tara's black sedan with her in the drivers seat and the prospects in the back and passenger. She slows the car as Phil hops out and pulls up one of the garage doors before motioning for her to pull forward. Once the car has been shut off she steps out wearing an oversized sweatshirt I'm assuming belongs to Jax. </p><p>"Have you heard anything?" The brunette asks us with concern in her voice as she unzips the hoodie to reveal a Kevlar vest strapped to her chest. Phil helps her unclasp the weighted protection from her body and disappears with it into the garage and we are left alone outside to wait. Tara sits beside me with her elbows propped on the table and lets out a shaky breath. </p><p>"Not yet." Tara is silent and I reach over to rest my hand on hers. "They're okay." She turns to look at me and there's a genuine expression there I haven't seen in her yet. Tara has always seemed wary of my best friend and me, as if she doesn't trust newcomers, but in this moment she softens and nods her head. </p><p>"I know." She forces a smile, sounding more like she's trying to convince herself than another. The rumble of a group of bikes snaps all of our gazes to the entrance and my heart rate speeds up. I haven't seen or heard from Happy since he left the rental in the early morning hours, and I'm anxious to see that he's alright. </p><p>Clay enters first, then Tig, then Bobby. Tara stands from the table when she realizes Jax is not in his usual spot beside Clay. Next comes Juice, then Happy. </p><p>"Where's Koz?" Jac whispers in my ear, tension filling her voice, as we both stand and wait for them to park and cut the engines. There's quite a few Sons missing. Gemma steps from the office and just behind her Lyla, Opie's girl follows. </p><p>The tension is thick as we all wait for answers and Lyla reaches out to squeeze my arm in reassurance before hugging Tara as she walks by. The amount of support this group of women give each other is something I've never experienced before. Tara may be stand-offsh, but Lyla has always been warm, welcoming. She's accepted Jacquelyn and myself with no questions asked. </p><p>"They'll tell us." I force a smile as Happy heads this way and I can't ignore the way my stomach does a flip flop at the sight of him. Happy's embraces me in a vice, and my own arms wind around him as he steals a kiss on the lips. He lifts me just enough so my feet come off the ground and when he sets me back down, his gaze bores down into mine. There's no words spoken as he reaches up to caress my cheek before kissing me a second time. </p><p>I slip my hands under his kutte and sweatshirt to his skin below where he shivers at my touch. When I feel the rock hard vest just like the one Tara had just been wearing underneath his sweatshirt, my heart sinks knowing they were involved in something that could've ended any one of their lives. </p><p>"Why?" I whisper out against Happy's chest as he holds onto me. </p><p>"Had to make it back to you in one piece, didn't I?" He mumbles against the top of my head before pressing a kiss there. The sound of his voice soothes my soul and I realize now just how deep I've ended up. Before, seeing Cameron would have shaken me, I'd be having doubts. Now? Cameron is the furthest thing from my mind. All I want is Happy. </p><p>"What happens next?" I ask as I pull back from his grip, his arms allowing zero give to keep me pressed flush to him. He shrugs his shoulders and gives me nothing to go on. There's a sadness in his eyes as he glances over my head to where the rest of the group is standing. I watch as Gemma releases Clay from an embrace much like Happy's and I could tell the moment the boys pulled into the lot she was relieved. Relieved that they had made it back in one piece. </p><p>Tara, on the other hand seems out of place as she waits impatiently for Jackson, who has yet to return. Jacquelyn stands with Lyla, hushed words exchanged between the two of them about their two missing Sons. </p><p>"Nobody panic. Chibs, Ope, Piney, Kozik, they're all whole. Jax had a little errand to run. He'll be back soon." Clay speaks up and I close my eyes and let out a relieved sigh.</p><p>"What happened?" I ask Happy, the look on my face pleasing him to tell me what really went on, but he gives nothing away. "You can tell me anything." He shakes his head no. </p><p>Before I have a chance to question him anymore, the sound of a lone Harley blasting down the street pulls my attention. Jax comes speeding towards the clubhouse, a pair of sunglasses disguising his expression. </p><p>Behind him, two dark sedans follow. Bringing up the rear is a van that resembles what you'd see the SWAT team arriving in. Happy drops my hands and turns to his president who approaches Jax with a sense of purpose. I can see Tara's shoulders drop as the relief sets in that he's alright. </p><p>"We okay?" I hear Clay ask his stepson as Tara and Gemma make their way over. </p><p>"I don't know." There's a look of confusion written all over the vice president's face as he eyes the newcomers. As Jax steps away from his bike, the sedan doors open to reveal federal agents, among them is the redheaded woman who I had met only days earlier. Panic fills my mind and even though I knew something bad was going down today, I can't stop the chill that creeps up my spine. </p><p>"Happy." I whisper out to him, my eyebrows pinched together before reaching out and clutching his hand, needing some sort of comfort. When he turns to me there's a knowing look there as he grabs me by the back of the neck and presses a kiss to my forehead. </p><p>"I know, I know." He mumbles against my skin before pulling away once more. </p><p>"Good afternoon." The redhead greets as she steps from the car and over to Clay who approaches her with caution. "Where's Jimmy O'?" She stares at Clay who gives her no response. "Okay look, I can have a dozen agents here in twenty minutes and they'll shred this white trash shit hole." </p><p>"Get him." Clay calls out to Juice and Tig once he's realized he has no other option. The two Sons turn to the garage and lift up the door before pulling a man with his arms bound and duct tape over his mouth from the trunk of Tara's car. My stomach drops as I watch this all play out, a sick feeling settling in the pit of my stomach. As I turn to look at the agent once more she catches my gaze and raises an eyebrow. </p><p>"Happy, huh. That's who got their claws in you." The redhead taunts. "I never would have guessed." I wipe all emotion from my face as I stare back at her, my eyes cold. I can feel Happy stiffen at her words and I squeeze his hand to reassure him. Agent Stahl's attention turns to the bound man as her agents swarm him. </p><p>"Thank goodness for the American justice system." The man, Jimmy O' spouts off as the tape is ripped from his mouth, his Irish accent thick. </p><p>"Jimmy O'Phelan, you're being taken into custody on suspicion of conspiracy to commit a terrorist criminal attack." </p><p>"Sorry things didn't work out the way you planned boys, luck of the Irish, yeah?" Jimmy calls out to Clay almost likes he's teasing the Sons. Clay's body language puts me on edge, as if he is capable of anything in this moment. </p><p>"How'd you know he was here?" Clay asks Stahl as she steps up to him holding two blue folders and I can't help but notice the way Jackson shows signs of distress and in this moment I'm lost. I don't understand any of what's happening and all I want is for Happy to be able to explain it,  but he stands with me as still as a statue as he watches the scene before him. Stahl turns to Jax and that's when I know something is wrong. Jax braces himself as she looks him up and down, a sick smile forming on her lips. </p><p>"Because your VP made a deal." Stahl turns back to Clay and Jax loses his cool. Happy pushes me backwards to knock me out of the blonde's way as he charges her. Everything happens so fast it's hard to grasp the reality of it all. </p><p>"Son of a bitch!" Jax cries out. Before he can do any real damage the agents accompanying her grab him by the arms. </p><p>"What is she talking about?" Bobby steps up. </p><p>"You made a deal for Jimmy?" Tig's voice is full of accusations as everyone surrounds Jackson. It's like watching a pack of lions attack a gazelle. The looks on the other Sons faces tell me they did not see this coming and even Happy abandons my side to support his president. </p><p>"I did it for the club." Jax breathes out as he realizes he has no other choice. </p><p>"You ratted!" Bobby shoves him and Jax braces himself for a fight as the hostility and rage comes to a peak. </p><p>"I had no choice! Look at everything we've been facin'!" The blonde cries out as he tries to defend his actions. </p><p>"All this time we've been tracking Jimmy you knew you were going to turn him over to this bitch?" I start to feel sick as I realize the seriousness of the situation. All of them feel betrayed by Jackson, their expressions lethal. </p><p>"He blew up five of our men." Juice steps up. </p><p>"I know! I'm sorry!" Gemma comes to her sons side, her voice filled with panic.</p><p>"It wasn't his fault, she made him do it." She defends as Bobby tries to hold her back. Clay raises a finger as he's drug backwards to keep from attacking Jax. </p><p>"You're dead, you hear me? Dead!" As an ATF agent grabs Jackson by the arms, he turns to Stahl who seems to be pleased with herself. </p><p>"You just signed my death warrant." My heart drops as the Feds start rounding up the guys one by one. Happy steps back and latches one arm around my waist before dragging me into what I'll later realize to be the last kiss I'll get from him in a very long time. His hand caresses my cheek as his other holds me against him, the force enough to bruise my lips. </p><p>Happy is yanked away and my stomach turns as I hold one hand over my mouth, my eyes burning from the building tears. I turn my attention to Tara who is a wreck as she watches the scene unfold, now realizing that Jax is going inside with a club who wants him dead. My heart rate increases as Happy locks eyes with mine, his expression stoic as they slap the cuffs on his wrists. </p><p>Tara breaks out of the group and latches onto the man she loves's neck before letting go, her own tears glistening in the sunlight. When she steps back, I reach over and take her hand in mine. She accepts my hold and squeezes my fingers. I can feel her shake as we watch the Sons disappear into the back of the van.</p><p>To my right Gemma sobs, and I drag Tara with me over to stand beside the matriarch. I wrap my free arm around Gemma's shoulders and she leans into me as she watches all of the men she loves be locked away. The three of us console one another as Lyla stands off to the side with Jacquelyn, who seems just as distressed as me, even though Kozik isn't the one going anywhere.</p><p>"Clients will be out in three years if they don't kill anyone." Stahl tells the female lawyer standing off to the side. "Parole in fourteen months." The redhead signs her paperwork before handing it over to the brunette. It only takes a minute or two to secure the Sons in the back of the van and then, just like that, they're gone and we are all left standing with no idea what's to come next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. So Am I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sequel will be posted soon :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>VICTORIA</strong>
</p><p>As the sun begins to set and the heat leaves the air, I wrap my arms around myself as I make my way up the sidewalk to the front door of Jackson Teller's house. I turn to look back at the street, waiting for the sound of motorcycles I've grown accustom to, that aren't coming, not anytime soon anyway. My heart beats a little faster since I'm not sure how the Vice President's old lady will react to me standing on her doorstep, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I had to try. My knuckles wrap three sharp knocks on the door and when it swings open, I'm surprised to see Chibs, not Tara on the other side.</p><p>"Ay, lass. Good to see ya." He opens the door wider so I can step inside, and its quiet in the house. The TV is off and the only sound comes from the two Sons in the kitchen. Kozik and Piney are deep in conversation and only look up long enough to say hello before going back to the hushed club business.</p><p>"Tara here?" I ask as my eyes flicker around the living area. </p><p>"She's in the nursery." My feet move without a conscious effort as I slip past the Scotsman and down the hallway. I raise a hand to give the door frame a soft knock and I see Tara sitting on the couch in Abel's room, a stack of papers surrounding here.</p><p>"Victoria, hey. What are you doing here?" She lifts a finger to wipe away a few stray tears before standing from her seat and coming over to give me a hug. </p><p>"I thought you might like some company." There's a sadness written all over his face as she shrugs her shoulders and turns her back to me. "Where's Abel?" </p><p>"Gemma wanted to keep him overnight. She was a wreck when I left." She tries to force a smile, but fails. "Can't say I'm much better, but it's best if the baby isn't here with me." </p><p>"It's alright, you can talk to me." </p><p>"This is all so, so fucked up." A sarcastic laugh leaves her lips before she sits back down and rests her elbows on her knees, her head in her hands.</p><p>"He's going to be okay, Tara." I take a few steps into the room and kneel down in front of her. </p><p>"Do you have any idea what they do to rats in prison?" She whispers out as a sob leaves her liips. Her hand reaches up to cover her mouth as more tears fall. </p><p>"Jax is strong, the club will forgive him." Tara shakes her head no with vigor.</p><p>"No, they won't." I squeeze her hand in mine to reassure her even though she refuses to hear it. "Rats are thrown to the wolves. He'll have no protection, no one to watch his back." She leans into the couch and closes her eyes. "The club doesn't forgive, Victoria. You lose their trust and you're out." Her brown orbs lock with mine. "It's best if you remember that." </p><p>"Tara- I," I'm cut off by the front door opening and closing, new voices drift down the hall. Tara stands from her spot on the couch and rushes out of the room to see who the newcomers are.</p><p>"We have something for you" I Hear Phil's voice as I follow along behind the distraught woman. "It's a letter, from Jax." Tara rips the envelope from the prospect's hand and tears it open. I watch as her eyes scan the page and more tears begin to flow, but this time a smile pulls at her lips. </p><p>"He's okay." She breathes out as the emotion takes her over. Her eyes lock with Chibs and her expression changes from relief to betrayal. "You know. You all knew." Chibs nods his head, his face solemn. </p><p>"What are you talking about? Knew what?" I ask as I take a few steps closer, feeling the confusion seeping in. </p><p>"It was all a set up. The club knew about Jackson's deal." There's an accusatory tone laced in her words as she realizes she's the one who was tricked. Her face falls as she starts connecting all of the dots. "What did you do?" Chibs maintains his silence and gives nothing away. </p><p>"All you need to know," His gaze flickers to me. "All you both need to know is your boys are safe. They'll be ou' in fourteen months, you can bet." </p><p>"You let me think he was going to be dead in a day, Chibs." Tara spits out. "For hours!" </p><p>"Your ol' man's orders, swear." The Scotsman turns to the prospects who are standing in silence, not sure what to say. "You better head back to Gemma's boys." They obey the command without a word and I watch as Tara glances back down at the letter. </p><p>"I just need a minute." She turns on her heel and walks into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.</p><p>"You got a minute?" Chibs asks me as Kozik and Piney step out of the kitchen. </p><p>"Of course." </p><p>"We're headin' back to the clubhouse." Kozik speaks up as he takes his kutte from the hook by the door and slips his arms through it. "You need a ride, Vic?" </p><p>"Gemma let me borrow the Caddy. I'll be okay." </p><p>"Call somebody before you head home, alright?" The blonde smiles as I nod in agreement. </p><p>"I'll make sure she gets there in one piece, boys." I'm surprised by the Scotsman's words. "You're my responsibility now, senorita." He jokes while nudging me with his shoulder. </p><p>"You do know I was born in Washington, right?" I tease with an eye  roll and that earns a chuckle from all three members.</p><p>"I like sayin' it, darlin'."</p><p>Once Kozik and Piney have made their exit, Chibs steps further into the living room and takes a seat on the worn looking couch covered in laundry. The floor is littered with baby toys making the room feel like its missing something. A baby, perhaps?</p><p>"Come take a seat, would ya?" I follow his orders and sit in the chair across from him as Chibs eyes me with a solemn expression. "Now, we don' know each other all tha' well, alrigh'? I know you may not trust me, but your ol' man put me in charge of lookin' after ya while he's inside." </p><p>"And why would Happy choose you? Why not Kozik?" My eyebrows scrunch in confusion. I've known Kozik almost as long as I've known Happy, so to me that would make the most sense.</p><p>"Ain't nothin' wrong with the blonde fella, but to keep you safe he wouldn't be my first choice." My head shakes in a slow nod as I take in his words. "Plus he's all wrapped up in your friend, ay? I don't think he'll have much time for ya." </p><p>"So what exactly does this all mean?" </p><p>"Means we've got to set some ground rules, like it or not." I can tell just by his tone I'm not going to like where this conversation is going. "Like the guy givin' you trouble back in Tacoma. We're goin' to have to be honest with each other." Thoughts of Cameron swim through my mind for the first time since I'd left him at the house hours ago. I'd been too wrapped up in what's been going on with the club I haven't even considered where he might be. Is he waiting for me to return? Did he leave and head back to Tacoma? It's hard to know with Cameron. </p><p>"How do you know about him?" </p><p>"Brothers keep no secrets, darlin'." The idea of not telling Chibs what happened earlier bounces around before I decide to just get it over with. </p><p>"He's not in Tacoma, anymore. At least he wasn't." That catches Chibs' attention and interest creeps onto his face. "He came to see me, right before everything went down." </p><p>"So he's here, in Charmin'?" </p><p>"He could have left. I'm really not sure." I let out a sigh, feeling like a weight has been lifted from my chest now that someone other than Gemma and Jac know about the surprise visit. </p><p>"We'll handle it from here on out. He comes around again and you call me immediately." The sacrifice of having my personal life laid out for someone I barely know seems worth it when I think of Happy and I know this is the way it has to be. If word got back to Happy that Cameron was here and I didn't tell anyone, I'm not so sure what he would do. I know it's not worth losing the man I've come to care for so deeply just for my own selfishness. </p><p>"What else is included in this 'relationship' between us?" I squeeze my hands together in my lap as I eye the Scotsman and I could have gotten worse to look after me. Happy could have asked Tig, the man with wild hair who never seems to stop talking, or Clay, who quite honestly, terrifies me. </p><p>"You're contactable twenty-four hours a day. If you leave Charmin' you take a Son. If you call, I answer, if I call you do the same. No exceptions."</p><p>"Sounds like a glorified babysitter if you ask me." Chibs' face turns hard as he stares, the words offensive in his mind. </p><p>"Family takes care of family, and that's wha' my brother considers you." His cold eyes begin to soften but not before making me regret my choice of phrase. "Is any part of our relationship unclear?" </p><p>"I think I've got it." Chibs stands from the couch and steps towards the kitchen. "I'm going to check on Tara." I follow suit and head for the master bedroom down the hall. </p><p>"You should stay here tonight." I stop in my tracks and turn to look at him. </p><p>"Sons are vulnerable with half our men locked up. Better if I can keep an eye on ya for a few days." Slight irritation builds in my chest but I ignore it, and continue on to the back of the house. I knock three times before hearing a weak 'come in' and inside the room I find Tara laying on the bed, the letter from Jax gripped in her hand as silent tears roll down her cheeks. </p><p>"Are you alright?" I ask while stepping further into the room and taking a seat on the edge of the queen sized bed. Tara sits and crosses her legs Indian style before tossing the crumpled paper down onto the comforter. </p><p>"I will be." She runs her hands through her hair and lets out a sigh. "I'm pregnant." My mouth opens and closes, no words coming to mind as I take in what she's just told me out of no where. "If you were wondering what was up with the waterworks." Tara motions towards her wet cheeks with a sarcastic laugh before using her hands to wipe away the moisture. "Can't seem to stop crying the last few weeks." </p><p>Without thinking I reach out and take her hand in my own and squeeze. Tara's eyes snap up to me before relaxing and allowing my comfort. She squeezes my hand in return and in some way there's a silent conversation going on between us. We're both in such different places in our lives, relationships, all of it, but somehow right here in her bedroom we are in exactly the same place. </p><p>"Happy is lucky to have you." Tara breathes out and I can tell she wants to say more, but hesitates. "And, and so am I." </p><p>So that's where our friendship began. Two women who's lives had been permanently altered because of the men we'd met in leather kuttes, bonding over heartache, supporting each other through what we would later find to be the hardest obstacle we'd ever have to overcome. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>